Naruto: Sharingan Warrior
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: Sasuke is on his deathbed int he Valley of the End and gives Naruto his Sharingan. Watch as Naruto grows to new heights of power with the Power of the Sharingan at his disposal. (Naruto x Fem-Gaara). Scene Breaks have been added, I am really sorry about that. I had them done but when I put them up on the sight they dissapeared. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Sharingan Warrior

**So this is an idea I've had buzzing around in my head for some time now. To make things clear Gaara is a girl, I don't really mention it because all interactions with Gaara before this point aren't affected by a change in gender. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and support it with lots and lots of reviews :D.**

Chapter 1

Naruto looked down at his best friend with teary eyes, the blonde had been overtaken by the 9 Tails blood lust during their clash and used the Nine Tails Rasengan to its full power. His attack had decimated Sasuke's black Chidori then sent the Uchiha barreling to the ground.

"N-Naruto" Naruto looked down to his friend, surprised he was still alive, the Uchiha's body had reverted back to normal and was in an absolute wreck. Naruto knew that Sasuke had minutes left so he let his friend speak.

"I g-guess this is it for me eh?" Sasuke smirked cockily up at the blonde, his mind no longer tainted by the cursed seal allowed him to be open with his best friend in his final moments.

"But before I die I want to do something for you. You have always been my closest friend and since I've put you through all this I guess you should get some kind of prize eh?" Sasuki chuckled dryly. His speech continued to grow hoarser as he spoke.

"I leave to you my Sharingan. Please use them well and protect those who are precious to you." Before Naruto could protest Sasuke used the last of his strength to flash through a string of hand signs.

A blinding crimson light exploded from Sasuke as he smiled up at his blonde friend, The Uchiha had not mentioned that the technique cost the life of the Uchiha using it, it was undoubtingly the first use of the Jutsu since all Uchiha prided their eyes above all else.

"Well I guess this is goodbye...brother". Sasuke smiled warmly up at Naruto, his eyes filled with affection for the one person he cared for most. The Uchiha closed his eyes as the light faded. Within a few seconds Naruto was kneeling over the dead body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi appeared in a burst of speed next to the two, He knelt down and began to inspect the Uchiha. He opened the Uchiha's eyes to see they were completely white.

"Kakashi-Sensei". The cycloptic Jonin looked at Naruto, the boy's bangs covered his eyes from sight. Kakashi waited for the blonde to continue. Naruto's face shot up to look his sensei in the eye. TO Kakashi's surprise Naruto's eyes were crimson red with Black pupils. Three tomoe spun rapidly. But the most shocking part was that all three tomoe were connected by intricate chains.

"I-I killed him. He was my best friend and I killed him". Naruto's eyes started to drip blood, Naruto didn't even notice as he looked down at the smiling face of the Uchiha.

"You wrong Naruto, you killed the vile creature Orochimaru turned Sasuke into. Look at his neck". Naruto did as told and was relieved to see the curse mark was no more. Naruto smiled up at his sensei. Kakashi could still see the guilt but he also saw that Naruto no longer blamed himself.

"Now Naruto, would you mind telling me how you have the Sharingan?" Kakashi tried to be nonchalant about it but Naruto could hear the curiosity in the man's voice.

"Sasuke used some hidden Jutsu and told me he was giving me his Sharingan before he died". Kakashi nodded at that and remembered that his situation with Obito had been different since Kakashi had only one working eye at the time and his closest friend had given him full site and a great power.

"Okay Naruto, let's say we go back to the village eh?" Naruto nodded happily, but the blonde's eyes shifted back to cerulean blue as he lost consciousness.

"Well the Mangyekou does drain chakra at a ridiculous rate. I guess the rumor about killing your best friend is true." The Jonin picked up his two Genin and disappeared in a burst of speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-Sasuke is dead!?" Sakura was facing Kakashi in front of an unconscious Naruto, the blonde looked like he had been run over by a train. His entire body was wrapped in bandages. The only part left uncovered was the boy's face.

"Yes Sakura, him and Naruto had an all-out battle. In the end Naruto saved Sasuke from his curse mark. But Sasuke was too injured from the battle." Sakura began to tremble, faster than Kakashi had ever seen the girl move she lunged at Naruto with fury in her eyes.

"How dare you kill Sasuke" A kunai appeared in Sakura's hand and she attempted to stab the sleeping blonde. While she did move faster than she ever had...it was still rather pathetic. Kakashi easily held the girl back while she struggled viciously.

"Now, you are really pissing me off. Naruto and I are leaving on a 3 year Training trip with Jiraiya-sama. When we get back you better have matured or I will personally insist you are kicked out of the Ninja Forces." Sakura looked positively defeated as she left the room. Kakashi looked at the window to see none other than Jiraiya on a giant toad.

"Come on. We might as well leave now. The Villagers will be screaming for blood any hour now. Either that or they'll use the poor Brat as A breeding machine in hopes of regaining their precious Sharingan". Kakashi nodded and gently lifted up the blonde. The boy grumbled a bit from the discomfort but otherwise stayed asleep. The cycloptic Jonin jumped on to the head of the Toad and set down Naruto. In one mighty leap the Toad was clearing the walls of the Village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do I have to get new cloths?" Naruto looked around the Clothes store they were in. This particular place specialized in Shinobi Attire, Naruto was livid that his two sensei had just taken his unconscious from the village. The only thing they left behind where his jumpsuits. The blonde was now being treated to new cloths which were not allowed to be orange.

"**Hn, you always looked like an idiot in those jumpsuits anyway" **Oh and did he mention that Sasuke now lived in his head. Neither the blonde or Uchiha knew how but It had happened and they were dealing with it. Unlike being in a cage like Kyuubi Sasuke lived in a separate Mental Plane that Naruto could freely customize. Sasuke had Naruto turn it into a Dojo so the Uchiha could beat the crap out of Imaginary constructs all day.

'Say's the guy with a Duck's Ass Haircut' Sasuke grew a tick mark that Naruto couldn't see and several copies of the blonde knucklehead appeared. The Uchiha smirked and started to pound away at the constructs. Naruto hoped that would keep him busy for a while. Naruto caught sight of some cloths he liked. He picked out Black Shinobi Pants and A mesh top. He also picked up Metal Ankle and Hand Guards. The blonde finished his choices with a Black flowing coat with a high color that just avoided touching the ground. Naruto changed into the cloths and bought several more sets before heading to the Cashier. He handed the Man Jiraiya's bank book and within a few minutes the Blonde was walking down the street with a full stage scroll in his pocket.

"Okay Next is Equipment" Naruto waked for a couple minutes, occasionally the civilian girls would look at him and gush. Inside his head Sasuke had paled which allowed a Naruto clone to hit him with a Rasengan. Naruto being oblivious to the looks walked into what looked like a nice Weapons shop. First thing he did was restock Kunai and Shuriken in mass amounts. Next he decided to get a weapon, he looked around and something caught Sasuke's eye.

"**Hey Dobe. Get the Chokuto, Theirs a style with that sword based around the Sharingan that I have memorized." **Naruto nodded and picked up the sword he unsheathed it to see it was a straight and single edged blade with a tip being a straight diagonal line. The blonde nodded and went up to the cashier. He placed all his purchases on the counter and once again brought out his good old Sensei's checkbook.

"Would you like this customized. I have no orders so I can finish the order in a couple of hours?" Naruto looked up to see the man pointing to the Chokuto. The blonde considered it and nodded his head. Naruto gave brief descriptions of what he wanted before leaving to get the final thing on his list.

"Ramen Time!" The blonde exclaimed as he exited the store, several people looked at him funny but the blonde just shrugged it off and continued on his way. HE saw a place that looked promising and went into the stand. At the counter was a little girl that looked to be around 8 years old wearing an apron. Her brown hair and innocent eyes reminded him of Ayame. He took a seat and grinned at the girl who smiled back.

"And what will you be having?" She girl brought out a little notepad that looked more like a notebook in her small hands.

"I'll have 3 bowls of Miso". The girl nodded, she didn't even question the order as she stuck the small piece of paper in front of a little window a few feet to her left. A young man who couldn't be older than 21 poked his head out and grinned at the blonde.

"Coming right up". Naruto's mouth watered as the scent of Ramen cooking wafted through the air. He watched as the little girl drew pictures on her little notepad. He didn't even notice the small horde of fan girls standing behind him. Finally his Ramen came and with skill unheard of began to tear through the Noodles with Vigor. In less than 10 minutes all three bowls were empty and the Blonde was gone. A stack of bills in his place.

'Hey Sasuke. I have some time to kill to how about you teach me to use your Sharingan?" Sasuke stopped his fighting for a second to think.

"**Sure".** Naruto nodded excitedly and took off toward a training field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Okay First to Activate the Sharingan just focus Chakra to your eyes. Amount doesn't matter". **Naruto did as told and his cerulean blue eyes soon morphed to the complete Sharingan.

"**Now my Sharingan know all my Jutsu. So you should now have my entire Arsenal of Jutsu memorized. You know the Hand signs and the required Chakra so now just familiarize yourself with the Jutsu". **Naruto could tell Sasuke was telling the truth because he suddenly knew a lot of Fire Jutsu and even the Chidori. He decided to try one of Sasuke's favorites first. Naruto flashed through Hand signs and took in a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **

From his lips flew a fireball 2 meters in Diameter. And Instead of having to constantly breath the fire the ball of flame soared forward and burnt several tree's to a crisp. Naruto wasn't even slightly winded and that pissed Sasuke of a little.

"**Damn you're a Chakra monster. That level of the Fireball Jutsu usually takes the breath out of me. Don't try the Chidori though, your speed isn't high enough for that technique". **Naruto nodded and decided to continue his practice with Sasuke's extensive arsenal of Fire Jutsu. When he was finished all the tree's in a 300 meter radius where burnt to a crisp.

"The sword should be done by now" Naruto took off toward the shop, he was their within 5 minutes but he was a little tired from all the Fire Jutsu. He opened the door just as the shop owner set the sheathed sword down. The sheath was now White with Vertical Orange lines. Naruto unsheathed the sword and grinned at the Black steel, this rare and very expensive steel could handle Elemental chakra better than any other. Naruto pulled out Jiraiya's check book and was soon on his way with the sword strapped on to the back of his waist.

"Now to find my perverted teachers". Naruto made his way to the red light district at a leisurely pace. He wasn't too thrilled about looking around such seedy places whenever he needed training. Naruto was slightly proud when he found the two men in one of the classier places. Naruto did not understand the concept of paying women to talk to you while you drink. But Jiraiya and Kakashi looked to be having a good time.

"Naruto, you look good. Why don't you take a seat" Naruto didn't see the harm in it and sat down, he could admit these couches were very comfortable. The blonde's tiredness from training soon caught up with him as he drifted into a light sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke 2 hours later to find himself in a hotel room, he looked around and soon determined it was one of the nicer Hotel's and he wasn't alone. He looked to his right to see Jiraiya sleeping soundly but there was no sign of Kakashi.

"**He's on the Roof" **Naruto wondered were Sasuke's reasoning came from but soon found his Sensei sitting atop the Hotel holding a picture in his hand. Naruto silently took a place next to his Sensei. The curious blonde looked at the picture and saw it was of what looked like a younger Kakashi and another person who looked like an Uchiha. Standing between them with her fingers in a piece sign was a girl with short brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks. Standing behind them was a tall blonde man who Naruto immediately recognized as the Fourth Hokage.

"Was the Fourth your Sensei?" Kakashi looked at Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes he was. After my father's…death. He was like a father to me, my two team mates Rin and Obito have also passed. Both by unfortunate circumstances." Naruto gave a moment of silence for Kakashi's fallen friends before he asked his next question.

"Was Obito and Uchiha?" Kakashi actually chuckled mirthfully at what Naruto said.

"Yes but he was the most unorthodox Uchiha in history. He was actually a lot like you, he even had the same dream as you. To become Hokage, that was his dream". Naruto also smiled at this, this Obito guy sounded alright. The two sat in silence for a while before Kakashi finally spoke.

"Naruto, I know who your parents were". The blonde was utterly shocked at this and the first emotion he felt was happiness then slight betrayal at not being told. Then finally his face settled in understanding.

"Thank you, I want you to know that I don't blame Dad for sealing the fox in me. It was the right thing to do, he couldn't just take some other persons kid. But Kakashi-sensei would you tell me who my mother was?" The blonde's voice was filled with such hope and longing that the Cycloptic Jonin felt horrible about not telling the blonde sooner. Kakashi took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He looked out over the horizon and marveled at the beauty of the morning sun.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a capable Kunoichi whose most memorable features were her fiery red hair and the attitude to match it. I am one of the very few alive that knew of your parents' marriage. Minato-sensei had many enemies that would send legions of ANBU to secure the kidnapping of the women he loved. Kushina was good but not that good. Secrecy became even more important when your mother grew pregnant with you. But one thing I can be absolutely sure of is that your parents were happier than they had ever been when Kushina became pregnant with you. Regretfully I didn't know her that well. Jiraiya or even Tsunade would be able to tell you a lot more." Naruto smiled happily at his Sensei as a few tears streamed from his eyes.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei". The Silver haired Jonin eye smiled at his student, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a black piece of cloth. He handed it to Naruto who quickly found it was one of Kakashi's infamous face masks.

"Jiraiya and I have been thinking of a way to make it harder for Akatsuki to track you. Without the orange jumpsuit and Whisker marks you would be just another blonde". Naruto gave a megawatt grin as he slipped the face mask on. It was surprisingly comfy and didn't make moving his mouth any harder. Naruto took his headband from his forehead and tied it around his right Bicep. His hair hung loosely over his eyes making him look much different.

"Well let's wake up Pervy-Sage and start my training". Kakashi nodded and the two went back to them room, their bond much stronger than it had ever been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Brat, today we are going to be doing Elemental Manipulation. Here take this chakra paper and push some chakra into it". Naruto took the small slip of paper and did as he was instructed, the paper was cut into 9 pieces then burnt to a crisp.

"Okay you have a strong Wind Nature and a slightly less powerful fire Nature. I can help you out with fire Jutsu and I'm confident that Kakashi has copied to wind Jutsu". Jiraiya looked to the sliver haired Jonin who nodded in confirmation.

"Pervy-sage, I don't think I need to work on Fire Jutsu too much. I have Sasuke's entire Jutsu Arsenal at my disposal from his Sharingan". Both of Naruto's teachers were wide eyed and Jiraiya seemed exited.

"Great that means I can teach you my strongest Fire Jutsu". In a puff of smoke a Toad appeared under Jiraiya and the Sage flashed through hand Signs as the Toad let loose a torrent of Oil.

"**Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs" **

Jiraiya let loose a series of Explosive Fire rounds that ignited the Oil, thus turning a good portion of the field they were in to a burning wasteland. Naruto looked at the Technique in pure excitement as his Sharingan memorized the Technique. Naruto had moral problems with copying Jutsu at first but after a long talk from both his teachers he saw that as long as he had permission copying Jutsu wouldn't be that bad. Naruto flashed through a Set of Hand signs and in a puff of smoke appeared a slightly Larger Gamakichi. The toad was now about Waist Height and even had a sword at his hip.

"Hey Bro, whatcha need?" Naruto grinned at the toad, the blonde wouldn't admit this but the Orange Toad was one of his best friends.

"I'm learning a new Jutsu could you give me some Oil?" Gamakichi face lit up with excitement, the Toad took in a deep breath before letting loose a powerful Torrent of Oil that matched that of the larger Toad Jiraiya had summoned. Naruto flashed through Hand sign's at lightning speeds.

"**Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs".**

Naruto put as much chakra into the attack as Jiraiya had. But when his Flames reached the Oil the resulting Wild Fire was much more spectacular. Jiraiya ended up using a Water Jutsu to put the flames out. Naruto high fived Gamakichi who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well I can see you got that down pretty quick. Now let's work on your Taijutsu". Naruto turned on his Sharingan and entered a flawless Taijutsu stance. The same one that Lee and Gai used.

"I'll just run through the Kata with my Sharingan active and soon all the moves will be devoted to muscle memory". Jiraiya was silently thanking Uchiha Sasuke for giving his student all these great gifts. Just the Jutsu and Taijutsu would have taken 6 months regularly. But with the Sharingan Naruto might be able to learn Sage Jutsu during this trip.

"Okay, but how about you spar against Kakashi. You always learn better in a fight anyway. And this will be a good opportunity to get some Sharingan training in". The Toad Sage left no further comments as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at Kakashi who had his Sharingan out.

"Okay let's go". Naruto and Kakashi both disappeared in bursts of speed before meeting in the middle. Naruto threw a right Jab that was intercepted by Kakashi's forearm. Naruto's strength was turned into fulcrum as he raised his knee in hoped of hitting Kakashi off-guard. The Jonin easily blocked with his own knee before lashing out with a vicious uppercut to the blondes Stomach that sent him flying. The blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke just as Kakashi blocked a right hook from the blonde. Naruto grabbed his Sensei's wrist and used all his strength to throw him over his shoulder. Kakashi was sent flying a few feet but still managed to land on his feet.

"Not bad Naruto." The Silver haired Jonin disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared next to the blonde. Naruto's Sharingan spun wildly as he blocked his Sensei's fist and countered with a roundhouse kick that Kakashi jumped over. Naruto wasn't done through and jumped up and lashed out with another roundhouse kick that was blocked by Kakashi's elbow. The blonde grunted and used his other hand to form a hand sign as a ring of clones appeared in a circle below the two airborne Shinobi. Naruto substituted himself with a clone just as Kakashi was met with to upward Kicks.

"**Uzumaki Barrage" **

A series of Punches and Kicks lifted Kakashi further into the air and finally Naruto appeared above him with his leg raised for an axe kick. Kakashi was sent flying toward the ground by the powerful kick and formed a crater. Naruto landed next to the crater and when the smoke cleared it revealed a log that was now in splinters. Naruto's Sharingan spun again as he ducked under a roundhouse kick from behind. He grabbed Kakashi leg and threw the Jonin forward. It annoyed Naruto that Kakashi once again landed gracefully and he barely had a mark on him.

"Okay that was good. Let's say we go get some Ramen?" Naruto instantly perked up and deactivated his Sharingan. The blonde followed his Sensei back to town where they would get some Ramen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, we need to talk" Naruto stopped sharpening his sword and sheathed the blade to pay attention to Kakashi. The Silver Haired Jonin had been putting this off for a month now and it was about time to talk to Naruto about it.

"There is a power known as the Mangyekou Sharingan. It is known as the most powerful form of the Sharingan and grants the user unimaginable power. Though it has its draw-backs, the more you use it the faster your eyesight will deteriorate. With too much use you will go completely blind. Now to achieve the Mangyekou Sharingan the legends say you must kill your best friend. Now I don't know if that's the only way but I know for a fact you do have the Mangyekou Sharingan." Kakashi sat in silence as Naruto processed everything.

"**Hey Dobe…." **Naruto was surprised, Sasuke sounded a lot more subdued than he usually was. He closed his eyes and went into the mindscape to talk to his friend.

**Mindscape**

"Sasuke something's wrong". Naruto looked at the Uchiha who was sitting on the floor with his head down. His bangs shadowing his eyes. Naruto sat in front of his friend and simply looked at the Uchiha, after a couple minutes his friend looked up and he was surprised to see he was extremely troubled.

"The Mangyekou Sharingan is what my brother used to kill my family. If you can defeat him and take his Sharingan you can achieve the Eternal Mangyekou Sharingan. It is more powerful and has none of the drawbacks of the original Mangyekou. Please kill my brother". Naruto planted a firm hand on his friends shoulder and looked the raven haired boy in the eyes.

"I will make him atone for what he has done". Naruto and Sasuke both grew a determined look in their eyes as Naruto faded from his mindscape.

**Exit Mindscape**

"Kakashi-Sensei, Let's get back to training". Kakashi had no idea where this new determination came from but he certainly wasn't going to question it.

**Okay I still don't have a name for Fem Gaara so if anyone has any Idea's please let me know. Oh and on another note How's my Grammar, I've been working on it lately so I hope it's up to Par.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of the Sharingan

**I would like to thank everybody who Favorited or Followed this story and those who reviewed get an imaginary Gift Basket. Now some people may think that I should have wrote in more of the training trip but you will see bits and pieces of the training through the wonderful Magic of Flashbacks. Anyway on with the story :)**

Chapter 2

A lone cloaked figure appeared in front of Baki in his office the man was startled at first but when the figure pulled down his hood Baki smiled at the man.

"Kakashi-san it's nice of the Leaf to send someone of your caliber for our request. But don't you have a Genin team?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No One of them died and another is just not a very good person. The last member of my team Naruto Uzumaki is actually chasing the ones who kidnapped your Kazekage now." Baki smiled at the fact that the Uzumaki boy was still okay. He knew that his former student and current Kazekage would be devastated if anything happened to the blonde. He quirked his eyebrows when Kakashi took a seat and started to flip through a little orange book.

"Aren't you going to help your student?" Kakashi pulled his face out of his book for a second and looked at the Sand Jonin.

"No offense but the Team Akatsuki sent after your Jinchurikki is the weakest Duo. Since the ones after Naruto are the supposed strongest duo he should be able to defeat these two if he hopes to defeat even one of the men after him". Baki nodded at that logic, all the Hidden Villages had been given information on who Jiraiya knew was in the Akatsuki. So far they knew of three Duo's. The first and weakest was Deidara the mad bomber and Sasori of the Red sand. After that was Kakuzu and Hidan. Finally there was the team that the villages considered Akatsuki's trump card. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki where a truly terrifying duo that no sane Shinobi would face alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damnit this is taking too long Leader-sama". Deidara looked up at the Hologram of their leader who was currently going through the painstaking ritual of extracting the Biju, Just as Deidara started to really lose his patience the front of the cave was actually shattered to pieces. When the dust cleared Deidara saw a giant Toad. On top of that Toad was a tall blonde man with an angular face and piercing blue eyes. He wore White Hakama pants tucked into Black combat boots. On his torso he wore a long sleeved black shirt. He had light ANBU armor on his Chest, Ankles, and wrists. On top of all that was a flowing Red Coat with Black Flames licking at the bottom. A Chokuto Hung at from his lower back. A black Konoha Headband displayed proudly on his forehead had extremely long cloth at the ends that danced with the wind.

"Y-Yellow Flash!" Deidara stuttered out until he noticed the whisker marks and smirked, he recognized this as the Nine Tails brat. Deidara let lose a flock of Clay birds at the blonde. The Giant Toad disappeared in a puff of smoke obscuring Deidara's vision. He heard shuffling to his left and watched as the blonde man picked up the One Tail's Jinchurikki and disappeared with Shunshin. When the smoke cleared the blonde stood still as if he never moved.

"Aren't Shadow Clones cool?" Deidara swore knowing that the One Tails was now halfway back to the Hidden Sand Village. He started to mold clay in his hands to prepare for an attack when he met the gaze of his blonde opponent. What scared Deidara was the three tomoe Sharingan spinning madly as he was sucked into a Genjutsu. He smirked when his Robotic Eye broke the Genjutsu and Deidara heard the blonde utter a low whistle as the birds collided with him and exploded. Deidara wasted no time and let lose dozens of Clay Snakes that crept toward the Dust cloud and caused an even bigger explosion.

"You know, you're pretty bad at this". Deidara flooded his system with chakra and was shocked to find the blonde standing behind him with a Chokuto to his neck. Deidara tried to piece together what had happened until it hit him

"When you whistled!" Naruto grinned and nodded his head, he figured that other Sharingan users would be susceptible to Sound based Genjutsu so he created some. Deidara being the cocky man he is thought that someone with the Sharingan would just rely on their eyes. How wrong he was, Naruto now one to waste time quickly pulled his sword and cut through Deidara's throat…..well he thought it was his throat. When Naruto moved his sword, the blade sunk into the man's neck as if it was…..

"Oh Shit" Naruto disappeared in Shunshin just as the Clay Clone exploded in a brilliant display, the blonde thanked Kami for all the Shunshin training he had done or that would have very well done him in. He decided to finish this and used the Sharingan to locate Deidara through the smoke. When the smoke cleared he saw Deidara was on a giant Clay bird of some sort and was smirking devilishly.

"Hey Sasori, let me have some more fun with this Konoha brat, yeah" The hunchback simply nodded and stayed where he was, Naruto grinned at this and started to flash through hand signs, he landed on the Tiger seal and held it as he launched his attack. Silently mumbling to himself.

"**Fire Style: Incineration Circle" **

Naruto let lose a long stream of fire that formed a perimeter three meters in the air and made a large circle around Deidara, the Akatsuki member wondered what this would do just as Naruto completed and another set of hand seals and this time he shouted his attack.

"**Wind Style: Compressing Whirlwind" **A large Twister formed just outside of the Fire ring and started to shrink, the second the wind touched the fire they fused and created a towering Twister of Fire and Wind. Deidara started to sweat from the extreme heat and tried to fly upward.

"**Rasengan!"** The blonde was waiting for him and plowed the Chakra sphere into Deidara's chest he was sent flying back into the twister. Naruto heard loud screams of pain come from the blonde man, finally the twister threw Deidara toward the wall of the cave. In a puff of smoke the injured Deidara stood on a massive clay dragon. Naruto grinned as he flared his Sharingan, he looked over the Dragon's chakra construction and found its weak point was its underbelly where the clay was the softest.

"This is my greatest Art" Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and Deidara could no longer see the blonde, He spun the dragon around and found the blonde appearing in a Shunshin quite far away. The blonde smirked at him and said something.

"…." WHAT?"

"B…." Deidara put all his focus unto the blonde trying to hear what he was saying.

"Boom" At that moment Deidara heard the fizzling sound of explosive notes.

"Oh Shit". Dozens of Paper Bombs Naruto had planted in the dragons belly went off and with them the Clay Dragon exploded. Sasori grinned at this, now Deidara was gone and he could take the weakened Nine Tails to Leader-Sama. Naruto decided to make sure the Akatsuki member was dead and flashed through a familiar strong of Hand seals. He didn't even have to say the name as a Large Fireball went barreling toward the dust cloud.

Sasori watched in shock as the regular sized Fireball Jutsu exploded in a large ball of flame when it hit the dust cloud where Deidara's Dragon had been. Both Naruto and Sasori no longer felt and trace of Deidara and stared down each other. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Sasori crouched with a Rasengan in hand.

"**Massive Rasengan!"** When the Blonde thrust the Chakra sphere into the Hunchbacks chest it expanded and enveloped his entire form in a storm of Chakra. Sasori quickly ejected his true from as one of his favorite puppets was torn to shreds. Naruto looked at the short Red haired boy that seemed to be the real Sasori he unsealed a puppet that Naruto knew as the Third Kazekage.

"**Hey Dobe, this Fox won't stop chasing me, lock it back in its cage Damnit". **Naruto regretted ever letting Kyuubi into Sasuke's part of his mindscape, while the giant fox couldn't hurt Naruto in that part of the mindscape. It could still try and kill Sasuke to its hearts content. But seeing as the fox slept almost all day the Uchiha was only chased once every day or two.

"**Hey Kit, could you make him look like Madara Uchiha?" **Naruto decided to get back at Sasuke for the little Dobe remark and did just that. He could practically feel the happy grin on the Fox's face as he continued to hunt the Uchiha like he was a little rabbit.

"That actually gives me an Idea" In a puff of smoke Naruto now held a giant war fan similar to that of Madara Uchiha. A black chain actually crawled out of his sleeve and attached to the bottom of the War fan. Naruto grinned and Charged toward the Kazekage Puppet. The Puppet let lose a torrent of Iron Sand but before he could use his Magnet Release Naruto let lose a gust of wind that scattered the Iron Dust just as the Blonde got within striking distance of the Puppet. He pushed Earth Chakra into the fan to make it near indestructible then used the fan like a baseball bat to send the puppet flying. Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and appeared in the puppets flight path with his Fan empowered with Wind Chakra. He used the edge of the Battle Fan to Slice right through the speeding Puppet and he smirked happily seeing Sasori's irked expression.

"Well I guess you deserve to see my greatest work of Art". Sasori flung his Akatsuki robe to the side and revealed his Puppet body to the blonde. The large Demon Wind Shuriken shot from his Back and started to spin. The wind force actually allowed him to rise high into the air. Naruto watched with excitement as a massive amount of Puppets appeared in a puff of smoke. All were connected to Sasori through a panel in his Chest. Naruto smirked and sailed forward with his max speed. When he reached the middle of the cloud of puppets he let lose a massive amount of Wind Chakra that cut through all the puppet strings for a second. Naruto only needed that second to hurl a Wind Enhanced Kunai into the compartment of Sasori's chest. He used his hands to regain control over 10 puppets but the rest fell uselessly to the ground.

"It seems I've underestimated you". Naruto smirked and surprised Sasori when he stood on the battle fan. The fan just stayed there in the air as if being held by some invisible force. Naruto started to flash through hand signs as he took in a deep breath.

"**Fire Style: Searing Dragon Barrage" **

A massive Dragon made of flames soared toward Sasori at ridiculous speed. Sasori attempted to Move but in a puff of smoke a Naruto clone appeared behind him and used Wind Chakra to keep the two airborne. The clone's chakra ran out just as the Fire Dragon hit and literally incinerated Sasori's body. His extremely durable core started to fall to the ground. Naruto saw it and Flung a Wind enhanced Kunai as hard as he could. The enhanced weapon tore through the core and with that. Two Akatsuki were dead.

"Good Job Naruto, you didn't even have to use any of your bug guns. I'm proud of you". Naruto looked to Kakashi and was surprised that with him was Baki, Temari, Kankuro, and last but certainly not least in the blonde's eyes was Manami. When he had saved her earlier he hadn't taken the time to fully admire how she had filled out since the Chuunin exams. She now wore a low cut long sleeve red shirt that revealed her slender shoulders and the top of her bust. On top of that was a form fitting sandy Colored armor with one thick strap going over her shoulder. The armor and shirt stopped short and revealed a small amount of her creamy colored midriff to the blonde.

She wore a short Red skirt and Mesh leggings that reached her sandy colored Shinobi Sandals. Her beautiful red hair was pulled back into a ponytail but there was still a short bang covering the right part of her forehead. The Kanji for 'Love' was still tattooed on the left side of her forehead. The blonde teen just stood there for a second in his own little world until he felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around him. He turned his attention back to the real world to see a Manami was hugging him. The blonde wrapped his strong arms around the girl and pulled her closer as he inhaled her scent. She smelled lightly of roses.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun" Nobody could see it but there was a slight tint of pink dusting the girls cheeks, the feeling of the blondes strong arms wrapping around her made her feel safe and secure she looked up into the cerulean blue eyes of the blonde that held to much comfort for her.

"No problem Manami-chan." Naruto looked at the light blue eyes of Manami, the Black circles around her eyes gave her an exotic look that went nice with her creamy skin, The two just stood there looking into each other's eyes. The rest of the group just stood by with happy smiles. Temari and Kankuro were happy that Manami had someone like her she could confide in. While Baki was happy that his surrogate daughter found someone she could possibly be with.

"Naruto, as much as I would like to see my student hook up with this desert rose theirs some new from Konoha". Naruto grew an angry tick as he looked at Jiraiya who was sitting on a large toad that had just appeared out of nowhere. He released Manami as the girl quickly regained her composure and looked at the Toad Sage with a blank stare that unnerved the man. His toad disappeared in a puff of smoke and he looked at Naruto seriously.

"Somehow word got out about the battle between you and Sasuke. At first the village was screaming for blood and Tsunade was hoping by the time you got back they would have calmed down. I sent a shadow clone disguised as you into town and within 5 minutes he was being chased by an angry mob. I don't think it's safe for you to go back to the Hidden Leaf." Naruto looked downcast as he herd an angry grumbling coming from Sasuke.

'What's up Sasuke?' Naruto made sure to think this so people didn't think he was crazy.

"**Our village is full of idiots. I bet if they found out you had the Sharingan they would turn you into a breeding machine to whore of to the council's daughters". **Naruto went into a light meditation and appeared in his mindscape he faced the Uchiha who had somehow grown in his head. Sasuke stood at the same height as him and now wore a simple Black tracksuit, he didn't have anyone to impress. A table with tea on it appeared and the two friends took a seat.

"Sorry about letting the Fox try and eat you. You know how he gets when I tell him what to do" Sasuke grunted in response as he took a long sip of the warm tea, He and Naruto sat in silence for a short while and drank their tea. Finally Sasuke couldn't take the silence.

"How are you okay with this? Those dumb-ass villagers hate you for something out of your control, I saw all those memories from your childhood and while nothing physical happened the mental scarring was terrible. You're a Saint for not burning that place to the ground!" Naruto just continued to sip his tea calmly. He finished the cup and set it down gently.

"People are free to their opinions. How they judge a person shows what kind of person they are. I actually don't like the law that the Old Man placed, it makes it easier for rumors to spread and if our friends cannot like me with the knowledge of the Fur ball then they were never going to be true friends." Sasuke agreed but still mumbled about the dumb blonde being too forgiving. Naruto disappeared from the mindscape and he grinned at Jiraiya who knew the boy had gone into semi mediation. He didn't know the reason for this though.

"Okay, so am I allowed to become a Suna Shinobi in the mean time?" Manami nodded happily and seemed to focus intently for a minute. The group watched as the Symbol on Naruto's headband slowly changed from the Konoha Leaf to the Suna Hourglass. Manami had a small proud smile at her accomplishment.

"I inherited my dad's Magnetic Release and I have been practicing. It's extremely difficult though." Naruto grinned at the fact that the girl he was developing a small crush on was expanding her arsenal. The sand was awesome but if she had to face Kisame someday his Water Ninjutsu would tear her apart. Naruto then felt the fatigue of all those Jutsu and slowly took a seat. He grinned up at the group of people that looked at him concerned.

"Don't worry. Reverse summoning in battle always makes me a little dizzy" Jiraiya nodded at this ,while it was great for escape using it in battle like Naruto had was something the White haired man would not have thought to be an option. But the blonde had a knack for forming Strategies out of thin air. A thin bed of sand lifted Naruto of the ground and the blonde did not complain, he simply rolled on his side and closed his eyes in content.

"Well we should get the housing arrangements done for you three correct?" Kakashi and Jiraiya shook their heads.

"I have a spy network to uphold. I'm leaving after this conversation." Manami understood that but she looked questioningly at Kakashi who pointed to his headband lazily.

"If I stayed here the council might try to wage war on your village for taking the 'Last' Sharingan in our village. No doubt they will throw women at me to see if I can give the Sharingan to anybody, this is going to be a pain". The man disappeared in a puff of smoke as Baki started to walk back to the village with the Sand siblings and a sleeping Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Manami-chan" Naruto lazily spoke as he tightened his grip on the object next to him, he slowly opened his eyes to be met with the red fabric of a pillow. He groaned out loud thanking Kami no one had been around to see that. He heard a stifled giggle and looked behind him in horror to see none other than the red haired beauty looking at him with cute curious eyes.

"Good morning to you to Naruto, though I'm curious as to why you greeted that pillow so warmly." The girl laughed slightly louder this time when she saw Naruto's flustered expression as he tried to hide behind the pillow. The blonde just stayed their behind the pillow hoping the girl wouldn't see him. Then to his ire a tendril of sand snatched the pillow away from the blonde.

"Well anyway where am I?" Naruto looked around at the sandy walls of the room, he could tell from the Silk blankets he laid in he was in a rather high class place.

"This is my bedroom, since I can't sleep I never use it. You could stay here if you want or you could have the guest bedroom across the hall". Naruto didn't even have to think about it and decided to pick the guest bedroom. No way was he going to let her hear him talking in his sleep again.

"Manami can I look at your seal?" The girl nodded and pointed to the Kanji on her forehead, Naruto stood from the bed and looked closely at the Kanji. His mind quickly picking apart the hundreds of Sealing Symbols hidden within the Kanji. Naruto guessed that whoever did this was not as good as Jiraiya. Naruto being his student for so long was already considered one of the best sealers in the world by Jiraiya.

"Manami can we go somewhere a little more remote?" The girl didn't reply with words, she just grabbed his arm and the two disappeared in a small whirlwind of Sand. They reappeared in a large rocky terrain that Naruto guessed was a training field. He tapped a small seal on his arm and out popped a sealing brush engraved with hundreds of almost invisible Kanji. The Sharingan was an extremely useful tool for sealing. He could draw much smaller Seals then Jiraiya but his Sensei still knew more than him by a large Margin. Naruto bit his thumb and let a few drops of blood drip on to the tip.

"Okay Manami, I can Seal away the Shukaku so it can't talk to you anymore. But your ability to control your sand will become much harder to use without Shukaku's permission. You can visit him in your seal and try to arrange some kind of agreement. I'll be placing a second seal that will make him a little more docile and reasonable." Manami couldn't believe what she was hearing, could the blonde really seal away the thing that's been plaguing her thoughts since birth.

"Y-you can do that for me?" The girl was obviously troubled and Naruto smiled at her warmly, making the girl visibly calm. She regained her composure somewhat and nodded her head. Naruto grinned and got to work, he hand worked like lightning. Every miniscule twitch of his hands being a new Kanji written in the blonde's blood. Manami stood there and waited, hoping beyond hope that what the blonde promised was true. But she somehow knew he would never lie to her.

"Oh by the way. This will also make it easier for you to use the Magnet release, since Magnet release takes amazing focus the fact you can use it while constantly fighting against Shukaku is extraordinary" Manami blushed at the praise and became exited at the prospect of getting farther in her Magnet release. Maybe she would finally be able to use Gold Dust.

"Okay this will give you a serious migraine so hold on". Naruto focused chakra into the hundreds of miniscule seals he had written on the girl's forehead they all started to surge into the seal as she almost collapsed from the pain If not for Naruto wrapping his free arm around her waist and holding her up. Finally it ended and the Kanji on her forehead was unchanged to the untrained eye but to a seal user it was a work of art.

"You okay?" Manami heard Naruto's voice and his voice alone, no longer was Shukaku constantly begging for the blood of the blonde. She smiled at the blonde beautifully, Naruto lost himself in her eyes that seemed too much happier and content. They were warm and full of life. Manami grabbed the blonde's collar and pulled him down into a searing kiss filled with passion. Naruto didn't know what to do for a few seconds as his eyes where wide. He felt the redheads warm plump lips on his and instinct took over as his mind processed what was going on. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer as her hands moved to the back of his head and tangled themselves in his blonde hair. Naruto pulled back for a second and looked at Manami whose eyes where half lidded from the new sensations.

"How about we go on a date?" His answer was the redhead pulling him back into another deep kiss which the blonde happily accepted, they were so deep into the kiss they didn't notice the other inhabitants of the training field until it was too late.

"NARUTO!" The two teens looked for the source of the scream and when they found it Naruto began to sweat…..

**I got the name for Fem-Gaara from another Fic I read long ago. I forgot what the Fic was called but I do remember Fem-Gaara had this name and I think it's a nice name. I was also wondering If you would like shorter chapters like these every few days or if you would prefer a chapter with double the length but it would be a new chapter every week or so. Read and Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the Sharingan

**I would like to thank everybody who Favorited or Followed this story and those who reviewed get an imaginary Gift Basket. Now I know that Naruto and Manami making out really soon was weird but it was more of a moment of passion. I'll try to have their relationship move at a steady place but I'm very impatient. Anyway on with the story :)**

Chapter 3

"S-sakura!" Naruto looked at the group of people. Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, and Might Guy. Naruto looked into the furious eyes of Sakura as she charged at him with a chakra powered fist cocked back. Naruto reverted back to his 12 year old self for a second and simply prepared himself for the strike. But when she was about to hit him a wall of sand sprung up and blocked the hit. Naruto quickly regained his composure and gave a thankful smile to Manami. The wall of sand fell to reveal Lee restraining Sakura with visible strain.

"Naruto it is nice to see you. I'm sorry about Sakura, she still can't see that what you did for Sasuke was very youthful". Naruto thanked Kami that his friends where given the story of what really happened. He looked to Neji who gave him a small understanding smile. Naruto was happy that at least the people he knew as friends could understand he wasn't at fault.

"Naruto it is good to see the Student of my eternal Rival Kakashi. May I ask why your headband bears the youthful mark of the sand village?" Naruto grinned sheepishly as the rest of the group tuned in.

"Well most of the village bears the same hatred as pinky so I can't go back until things calm down. I'm afraid that day will never come though. How is everyone?" Neji stepped forward with a proud smirk.

"Lee and I recently gained Jonin status while the rest of the rookie 12 are Chuunin now. That leaves you being the only Genin in our old group." Naruto understood that Neji was just joking but Manami took offense in the teasing.

"Well Naruto single handedly took down two members of the Akatsuki yesterday. Find a Jonin that can do that" She internally smirked at the dropped jaws of the Leaf Ninja. Naruto face palmed and noticed that Manami was acting more like Temari for some reason.

"If this is true then I declare you to be my eternal Rival!" Naruto desperately tried to reverse time through pure force of will but alas it was not to be as Lee was already chanting about "Flames of Youth" and "Eternal Rivals". A small raincloud formed over Naruto's head as Neji silently cheered that Lee had found someone else to annoy. But he was still shocked at what Naruto had supposedly accomplished.

"I don't believe you. There is now way this Idiot could beat an S class Ninja. Only my dear Sasuke could ever hope to defeat one". The pinkette went off into a dreamy paradise where Sasuke and her where married.

"**Naruto kill her NOW!" **Sasuke was pounding away at a practice dummy with a picture of the pink haired Banshee taped to it. Sasuke always hated the little pinkette for all the right reasons.

"**She's loud, she's stupid, she's a horrible ninja, and her hair makes my eyes hurt!" **Sasuke unleashed his Lions barrage Combo on the dummy which exploded into splinters, he finally calmed down and decided to take a nap.

"Well pinkie Naruto did beat both of them and he barely had a scratch at the end of it. I'd like to see your precious Sasuke do that!" Once again Team Guy's jaws where on the floor while Sakura looked livid. She cocked back a fist and charged at the redhead with Chuunin level speeds. Just as Manami's sand shield was about to spring up Naruto appeared in a burst of speed and caught her fist. He reinforced his own hand with chakra to avoid breaking bones.

"I'll have to talk to Grandma Tsunade about the quality of her apprentices. This new one is a big step down from Shizune" Sakura became enraged by his comment and threw another punch. This one was ducked under, Naruto then swept out the pinkette legs and let her fall to the ground. Naruto then slapped a piece of paper on the girl's forehead and she quickly fell asleep. Guy looked at the blonde questioningly.

"I designed the seal to help with Insomnia in some Ninja. You can fight the effects with a strong enough willpower and it also had another seal that wakes the user up when killing intent it detected." Guy nodded his head in recognition as Naruto walked up to Neji and TenTen.

"You two are dating?" A small blush crept up on Neji's cheeks as TenTen went full crimson.

"How did you know!?" Neji asked/demanded. Naruto grinned widely.

"I didn't but I do now" Neji sulked at being tricked by the blonde ninja as did TenTen. Naruto laughed at the scene as he walked up to Manami.

"Well Manami has some sleep to catch up on so it's been nice seeing you again. Tell everyone I said hi". Naruto placed his hand on the girls shoulder and the two disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto I can't sleep" Naruto looked at Manami who was laying on top of her blankets with her armor still on. He chuckled at the comedic sight.

"Usually when you sleep you change into some PJ's and get under the blanket." She nodded her head as if she was just told a great truth and stood up. She took of her gourd and laid it on the ground with a thud. Naruto being the gentleman he was stepped out of the room. After 10 minutes Manami called out.

"Naruto" The blonde walked back into the room, Manami was wearing Lavender colored Pajama's and her hair was down. Naruto blushed slightly because the girls bust was straining against the fabric. She pointed to the bed like a child.

"How do you get in this thing?" Naruto swore she was doing this on purpose as he drew back the blanket. She laid down with her head on the pillow and Naruto draped the blanket over her form. She turned on her side and pulled the blanket closer to her.

"I can't sleep". Naruto sighed in exasperation, he would use his sealing tags but learning to sleep should be mandatory. He looked around and his eyes landed on a small teddy bear on a shelf. The blonde walked over and picked up the teddy. He then walked over and set the bear in front of the girl. She quickly wrapped her arms and held the bear close to her chest. Naruto smiled warmly as the girl slowly drifted off to sleep. Her eyes fluttering closed after so long without rest

"Goodnight Naruto" She muttered as she finally drifted off into unconsciousness Naruto looked at the girls whose features had softened, her face holding a serenity he had never seen on the beautiful girls face. He leaned down and kissed the top of the girls head before standing up and walking out the door. Naruto looked around trying to figure out where to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whatcha doing?" Naruto spun around and came face to face with Temari, he grinned sheepishly and put his fingers to his lips.

"Shhhhhh, Manami's sleeping" Temari looked ready to shit herself for a second and Naruto knew he better explain fast.

"I Reinforced the Seal so she can sleep without the Shukaku getting out. Now could we take this conversation somewhere else, I'd rather not wake her." Temari nodded and the two walked down the hallway chatting about random things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto?" Manami woke up and stretched her arms out as she yawned, she expected to find the blonde there for some reason but she knew he had better things to do than watch her sleep. She quickly got dressed in her Ninja gear and set off to find the blonde. She walked down a few hallways and she heard sounds coming from Temari's bedroom.

"Oh Naruto you're so good"

That set her off and in a burst of sand her sisters door was off its hinges. She looked around the room and what greeted her was not what she expected. Naruto and Temari where sitting on the floor and Naruto was using pure wind chakra to contain a typhoon within a crystal ball. It was a very high level Wind Chakra exercise.

"Oh hello Manami, how was your nap?" Naruto smiled childishly as the typhoon within the crystal calmed down. He didn't even seem to notice the broken door laying on the floor, he stood up and was about to walk out the door.

"About our date. How's eight tonight sound?" Manami didn't miss the perverted grin on her sister's face and she blushed.

"That sounds good. I'll be waiting here" Naruto nodded and left, he just remembered he needed dress cloths. The blonde disappeared in a blur of speed.

"You got him already. Damn sis you work fast" Temari started to clean up the pieces of door of the floor and shoved them into a corner. She finished and smiled at her sister.

"Well I know for a fact you don't own a dress, so I guess its cloths shopping" Temari was terribly excited about using her younger sister like a doll. Finally she could act like a big sister. Temari grabbed her sister's sleeve and the two took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood at the door of the Kazekage tower, for the first time in his life these doors made him nervous. He wore black dress pants and a White dress shirt, the dress shirt had Orange buttons that Naruto had asked for because orange was badass. The dress shirt clung to his muscled body showing off his impressive muscles from training. Without the headband his hair fell on to his forehead and almost covered his eyes.

"Okay let's do this. I can do this, I am a handsome blonde haired ninja that is going to take this girl on the greatest date of her life" After his little pep talk he knocked on the door heavily, It was after hours so all the workers had gone home for the night which meant that there was only four people who could answer the door. As the doors slowly opened he was met with the calculative eyes of Baki.

"Ah, Naruto. Manami will be here shortly so let me lay down some ground rules. Firs there will be no inappropriate touching, groping, or jobs of any kind. Second if you should happen to be attacked by Akatsuki I expect you to sacrifice yourself so she can escape. And finally if she is not home by 11 I will hunt you down" Naruto gulped and nodded his head, he made sure to seal away his ninja gear in a seal on his shoulder like ANBU did. Just in case.

"Here she is now" Just as the last word slipped out of Baki's lips a small whirlwind of Sand appeared then dispersed the reveal Manami. She wore an ice blue dress that reached her mid-calf and was split on the side. The dress hugged her body in all the right places to give Naruto a small nose bleed. Her Scarlet hair was held up in a bun by two chopsticks while several curled strands fell loosely to frame her face.

"You look Beautiful" The words rolled of Naruto's tongue as if rehearsed (Because they were) as he offered the girl his hand. She placed her smaller hand in his and the two took of down the street at a slow walking place as Baki closed the door behind them.

"So where are we going Naruto?" Up close Naruto could see the girls beautiful face, the only makeup she wore was a deep red lipstick that matched her hair. Ever since he had sealed Shukaku away her stoic personality had all but disappeared, though she was still somewhat shy.

"That's a surprise" Naruto grinned childishly as he turned down a street to one of the richer parts of town, Manami didn't seem to notice as she subtly took glances at Naruto's body straining against the thin fabric of his shirt. A small nosebleed formed but the girl quickly wiped the blood away before the blonde could notice. She then took notice that they were in the high class district of Suna where only the well-connected could go. The place mostly consisted of large houses but in the back there was a small sector of luxurious restaurants and stores.

"Naruto I'm flattered" Manami knew that if she implied he couldn't afford it his pride would be hurt. But that wouldn't stop her from paying half of the bill herself. The two walked for a short while longer till they came to the doors of a large building. Manami recognized it as The Desert Rose, the restaurant was famous for their beautiful waitresses and handsome waiters. Manami hoped that Naruto would have the restraint to not ogle any of them.

"Let's have a good time, eh?" Naruto opened the door for Manami and they were immediately greeted by a host. He was a well-built man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and by all definitions of the word he was handsome. But he still paled in comparison to the blonde beside her.

"Table for two under Uzumaki" The man didn't even have to look at the clipboard because he had the whole list dedicated to memory, he wordlessly lead them to a table that was right in front of a large aquarium built into the wall. Naruto grinned at the small fish swimming around.

"Your Server will be here shortly" Manami acknowledged the man's words while Naruto used chakra to make a small whirlpool that left the fishes dizzy and bumping into the glass. Manami let a small laugh escape her lips and it was Music to Naruto's ears.

"Hello I'm Misako and I'll be your waitress for this evening." Both teens looked to the women who was about Manami's height. She wore the restaurants standard waitress outfit of a short black skirt and a deep maroon Dress shirt that strained against their breasts. This girl had waist length black blue hair with two long strands that framed her cute face. The girl ogled Naruto as she handed the two their menus.

"I'll be back shortly to take your orders" She walked off to do whatever waitresses do as the two teens looked over the Menu's.

"Manami" The redhead lowered her menu to match gazes with the blonde, his was childish while hers was curious.

"What" Naruto pointed to the Menu as he grinned sheepishly.

"I can't read any of this," the girl snatched up the menu that was written in elegant cursive that any Academy graduates could read.

"What do you mean it's just cursive" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly like he was being scolded.

"I never bothered to learn cursive writing" Manami let her jaw his the table as she stared at the blonde incredulously. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking at them as she leaned closer.

"So one of the greatest seal masters in the elemental Nations can't read cursive writing!" Naruto grinned sheepishly again as he shook his head no, the girl sighed in exasperation as the waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?" Manami decided to order for both of them as she looked at the waitress.

"I'll have the Specialty Salad and He'll have the Steak, Medium rare. And can we please have a bottle of your finest wine?" The waitress nodded and took off to tell the chef their order. Manami looked to Naruto who was pouting cutely.

"Thankyou" He grumbled and Manami restrained herself from hugging the cute out of him, the two exchanged random small talk. Naruto would talk about his training and Manami would tell Naruto about what's been going on in the Elemental nations. The waitress came back shortly with a Red battle of wine with a small Sand colored label.

"This is Imported Wine from Tea country. They make some of the finest Wine in the Elemental Nations and we hope you enjoy it. She poured two glasses for the teens and set the bottle down before leaving once again. One might ask why they would serve alcohol to minors and the answer was simple. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. And since the waitress recognized the redhead as their Kage she knew that this rule applied to her and her friend.

"This restaurant is nice. They're not treating you any different even though you're the Kage" Naruto took a sip of the wine and indeed it was amazing. Manami took her sip and felt the slight burning sensation as it slid down her throat.

"First time drinking?" Naruto looked at Manami questioningly and she just nodded her head, he chuckled slightly before taking another sip of his drink. He then remembered a funny drinking story.

"Want to hear about the time Pervy Sage got ran out of a whole town because of this Wine?" Manami perked up and was exited to hear yet another escapade of Jiraiya.

"I'm listening" Naruto grinned and took another sip from his glass, this one being longer than the last two.

"Okay so the Perv had apparently been talking to some Civilian girls who wanted to throw a party. They had been complaining about not being able to get alcohol and being the pervert he is Jiraiya offered to buy it for them. After he bought three cases of this wine in hopes of impressing them he headed to the party. After that he arrived at the party, gave them the drinks and they partied for a while. When finally a man ran into the backyard. Apparently all these girls where underage and when the man saw the one old perverted man dancing with the girls he called all the other fathers and they mobbed up on him. He got chased out of the city." Manami giggled slightly at the story as Misako came back with their two dishes and set them down.

"Enjoy" She smiled cutely and walked off again. The two ate in relative silence, both enjoyed their meal greatly and soon finished. Manami was surprised at the table manners Naruto had displayed. Naruto stood up wordlessly and offered her his hand.

"We're leaving already?" Naruto grinned childishly as she stood up and took his hand.

"There's something I want to show you" Naruto slapped a stack of bill's on the table before they left, Manami being so curious about where they were going next forgot to offer to pay. This suited Naruto fine. The two exited the restaurant and when they got outside Manami noticed that light was quickly fading. In a puff of smoke Naruto's battle fan appeared floating in the air. Naruto took a seat on the flat of the fan and patted the spot beside him.

"Come on, I want to show you something" Manami took a seat on the fan and in a surge of wind chakra they were flying high above the city. The redhead marveled at how pretty the village looked from this view. The evening sun reflecting off the sandstone walls making the city sparkle. She looked up into the eyes of the grinning blonde and a beautiful smile graced her face.

"Look" She turned her attention back to the horizon just as the Sun was disappearing behind it. The sky was painted many shades of orange and red as the sun said its final goodbyes for the day. Manami and Naruto both sat their breathless, both entranced by the beauty of what they had just witnessed. No words where said as Naruto`s fan slowly fell to the ground and the two hopped off. Then in a puff of smoke the fan was gone and Naruto offered his arm to Manami.

No words were exchanged as the two walked back in comfortable silence, both simply enjoyed the presence of the other on their way back from their first date, the air began to chill and Manami shivered slightly. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the girl closer into him. Manami was surprised at the amount of warmth coming from the blonde. She decided to simply enjoy it and snuggled into the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Manami" Naruto dodged a spear of sand sent toward his face by the grumpy redhead, apparently she was not a morning person and he was the only one in the village who wouldn't get sent to the hospital trying to wake her up. The blonde used a small gust of wind to send the girls blanket flying to the other side of the room. Manami simply shrugged and used her sand to make a blanket for herself.

"Okay I guess I'll just go ask Temari if she wants to train." The redhead grew a small tick mark on her forehead as the blonde began to walk out the door at the last second she shot up out of the bed and glared cutely at Naruto.

"Fine, I'll be down for breakfast in a couple minutes but you have to make me Ramen" Naruto grinned widely as he disappeared in a burst of speed, he was so happy that Manami somehow had an obsession for Ramen similar to his. The blonde appeared in the rather spacious kitchen in the Kazekage tower and quickly got to work. When he heard a chair being dragged across the floor he looked behind him to see Manami sitting at the Kitchen Island.

"Someone's hungry" He mused as he set down two bowls of Ramen, The two cracked their chopsticks and quickly dug into the food, everybody else was out of the house already but Naruto and Manami preferred to sleep in on Sundays. Naruto had a Shadow clone disguised as Manami take care of the day to day operations and if anything big came up his clone would disperse and Manami would take care of it.

"I think I'm going to go to the office today, disperse your Shadow clone please" Naruto formed a shadow clone and had it disperse to tell the other to dispel. Within seconds he gained the memories of the clone and smirked.

"Okay let's go" The blonde grabbed Manami's wrist and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They reappeared in the Kazekage office to meet the stoic face of Hiashi Hyuuga and the much meeker gaze of Hinata Hyuuga.

"So nice of you to show up Miss Kazekage. Hello Naruto it is nice to see you are doing well" Naruto looked at the Hyuuga clan head curiously wondering why he got a greeting and why Hinata was blushing. He then looked down as he realized he was still wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' Apron he wore when cooking for Manami. In a puff of smoke the apron was gone and Naruto was blushing profusely.

"Sorry about that" He grinned as Manami took her seat across from Hiashi and Naruto took his post as her personal guard beside her, he had been assigned the position by Baki after being given official Jonin status. While Manami and Hiashi talked about politics and other things Naruto found boring he met the gaze of Hinata and sent a wide grin toward the girl. She blushed heavily but smiled back at the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I believe that is all for today Miss Kazekage. I will see you again tomorrow to finalize the deal" Hiashi stood quickly and exited the room without another word, Hinata following closely behind. When the door closed behind the two Manami sighed in frustration as Naruto started to rub the small amount of tension from her shoulders. She would always have a tough time having these types take her seriously so even the shortest conversation was a task.

"What where you guys talking about anyway?" Manami inhaled deeply as a sand tendril appeared with a small glass filled with water. She took a long gulp from the glass before responding.

"The Hyuuga clan wants access the chakra string technique secrets that Kankuro discovered. Hiashi thinks that chakra string training may help strengthen the Rotation technique. In return the Hyuuga clan will give us a fair amount of money. The problem is Kankuro, he is so proud of those techniques he has perfected that it will be near impossible to convince him to give up his work to the Hyuuga" The redhead let out a long sigh of frustration as Naruto continued to rub her shoulders, Manami really did have a hard job and he admired her for being able to do it at such a young age.

"Naruto In a week I'm going to the Hidden stone Village for possible trading deals, would you like to accompany me?" Naruto grinned widely, he had always wanted to scare some Stone ninja with his carbon copy like resemblance to his father. He didn't even have to think about it and nodded his head excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you so much" Naruto kissed Manami on the cheek lightly before sitting back down on the cloud of sand they were floating on, instead of trudging through the desert the two had opted to travel on a cloud of Manami's sand. The girl had been training diligently and was almost back to her skill with the sand before the complete sealing of the one tailed Racoon. She had yet to talk to the beast within her and Naruto had never brought it up.

"We will have to set up camp in 20 minutes. But we should get their mid-day tomorrow" Naruto nodded as the cloud slowly drifted to the ground into a small patch of forest near the border of Sand and Stone. It only took about 10 minutes to unseal all the camping supplies and set it up. It was around 9 but the sun was still shining in the sky, Naruto used a silent Earth Jutsu to form a small wall to block the sun. He then sent out a small horde of Shadow clones to stand guard while he and Manami slept.

"N-Naruto, I forgot to back my sleeping bag" Naruto looked at the girl who was blushing in mild embarrassment, he wordlessly opened up his sleeping bag and set it down so it was now a blanket laying on the ground. He then laid down with his hands behind his head. Manami cautiously laid down on the blanket with a couple of inches of space between the two. She felt Naruto's warm hand on hers for a second. When his hand left here's she looked to see a small seal on her hand made from pure chakra.

"That seal will keep you warm through the night" She smiled at how much of a gentleman he was being but silently cursed him for not offering to cuddle up for warmth. Ever since she had been given the ability to sleep without fear she had wanted to know the feeling of sleeping with someone else. She was so lost in her thoughts she only noticed Naruto had moved when his lips pressed against hers briefly before he went back to his previous position and closed his eyes.

"Good night Manami" The girl continued to smile as she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

"Good night Naruto" The two fell asleep very soon after that and soon silence reigned over the desert once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted by the shade of the rock wall he had put up last night, he was about to get up when he felt a weight on his chest, he looked down to see a head of red hair in his face, he smiled lovingly down at Manami who had probably cuddled up to him in her sleep. Naruto decided to enjoy the sensation and closed his eyes. Only a few minutes passed before Manami began to stir, at first she was confused because she was now laying on something warm and it was moving.

"Good morning Manami" She looked up in horror to find Naruto's grinning face in front of hers, she stayed in that position for a few seconds before quickly scrambling back with her face matching her hair color. When her regular heart rate returned Naruto had already packed up that camp and smashed the earth wall.

"Well we should get going" She nodded quickly and with a silent command her sand lifted them up and they set of at an impressive speed, just like the day before Naruto sat down and seemed to meditate lightly with his eyes closed. Manami decided to sit next to him and she started to work with a small amount of Iron Sand she had with her. The cloud of sand needed next to no focus so she could devote her attention to the technique. She looked over to Naruto who held up his hand and a blue sphere of chakra formed. She and most other ninja knew this as the famed technique called the Rasengan.

"Naruto how do you know that technique?" Naruto grinned widely and Manami began to but the pieces together and when she finished she slapped her forehead in frustration. How could she have not noticed the Blonde hair and blue eyes? He was practically a carbon copy of the Fourth Hokage. She watched as the Rasengan began to from four small wind blades. She could feel the mass amount of chakra in the attack. Naruto threw it high in the air and the small sphere exploded into a massive sphere of shredding wind chakra. She noticed Naruto had his Sharingan activated and was breathing a little harder.

"Damn it still takes too much focus to use in battle" He mumbled to himself but Manami picked it up, she looked over at Naruto and was surprised that was the only problem with the technique. She would have figured the chakra drain would be the biggest drawback but then she remembered when he made those 2000 clones to fight her. Her mind replayed that day and a small frown tugged at her lips.

"Naruto I'm sorry" Said blonde looked at the redhead questioningly "I almost killed you all those years ago, if you would have been a second later summoning Gamabunta than you would have." Manami was silenced by a short kiss from Naruto, she looked at the blonde confused and he just smiled at her.

"If you remember correctly, we were both evenly beat up by the end of that fight. Hell I was using my chin to drag myself across the ground, I say we're even" He grinned foxily while Manami returned his grin with a smaller version of her own.

**I'm going to cut it off their now, next chapter will have a fight scene where Naruto and Manami will totally kick ass. Hope you liked it and Review :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto of the Sharingan

**I would like to thank everybody who Favorited or Followed this story and those who reviewed get an imaginary Transformer. I have a set up for Naruto to get the Eternal Mangyekou but I was wondering if you would like him to get it sooner or further on in the story. Anyway on with the story :)**

Chapter 4

"Manami move!" Naruto tackled the girl with him off the cloud of Sand just as it was crushed by two large boulders that has appeared out of nowhere, the two landed and the second their feet touched the ground they jumped to the left to dodge earth spikes that had come up from the ground. When the two landed once again Manami formed a thick layer of Sand under them to protect from any attacks from underneath.

"So that didn't get them eh?" Naruto and Manami spun around and saw figures standing a couple meters away, both wore Tan trench coats but while one looked like a mountain of a man the other was just as tall but much thinner. The two lowered their hoods to reveal the larger one to be a bald man with a thick brown beard. The smaller one seemed to be a women with Dark almost black hair with a greenish tint to it. She had an angular face and could be considered very beautiful.

"Get out of our way and we won't have to kill you" Naruto warned but the women simply scoffed and looked him over. Naruto could somehow tell she was undressing him with her eyes and he started to feel violated.

"Sorry cutie but we need to stop the Kazekage from getting to the village." Naruto looked at their Iwa headbands with scratches and instantly recalled who they were.

"The Sword and Shield of Stone. Missing-nin who when together rival the power of the Tsuchikage himself. Less known than Deidara but more powerful." Manami also recalled them and started to grind the ground around them into sand. Naruto not one to waste time flared his Sharingan and disappeared in a blur of speed, he appeared behind the man with his sword ready to stab the man in the back.

"**Earth Style: Boulder Claws" **A set of rock claws lunged at Naruto from behind but Manami appeared behind the blonde and blocked the Jutsu with her sand, Naruto's sword pierced the fabric of the man's coat but then a chinking sound echoed through the forest. Naruto and Manami both jumped back and when they landed the two missing-nin took of their cloaks.

"Do you like our Kekkai Genkai?" The two figures where covered in a layer of metal that looked like a second skin." It allows us to form a skin of Metal around us that can't even be cut with Wind Chakra." Naruto was really getting annoyed by this women and flashed through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Barrage" **Naruto shot out a series of flaming Dragon's that collided with the two Naruto was waiting for the dust cloud to clear when a solid pillar of Stone came shooting out of the cloud toward Manami. The girls Sand Wall formed and stopped the pillar but a second later another two smaller pillars came shooting from the ground behind her. Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared behind Manami with his sword in hand.

"**Wind Style: Thousand Phantom Blades" **the two pillars fell to the ground in pieces as Naruto sheathed his sword, he then charged forward and jumped through Manami's sand wall just as she weakened it. He saw their two opponents standing unharmed and flashed through several hand signs.

"**Demonic Illusion: Fury of the 9 Demons" **Naruto mumbled the name of the Jutsu so quietly that the two didn't hear it as they were ensnared in the Jutsu, to them it looked like Naruto was the Nine Tails itself and Manami was the one tails. They started to panic as their Steel skin formed. Naruto charged the man who was flashing through hand signs.

'"**Earth Style: Earth Castle Walls" **He slammed his large hands on to the ground and in an instant the earth around him sprung up and formed a large castle around the two missing-nin. Naruto swore as he brought his hand out to his side and a Rasengan formed, he then flashed through one handed seal in his left hand and the Rasengan sparked with electricity. Naruto charged toward the wall as he called out his attack.

"**Chidorasengan" **The Jutsu connected with the wall and it exploded outward sending rubble flying in every direction. Naruto looked up to see the women about to pierce him with a sword made of stone. A hand of sand stopped the women and threw her toward the man. The sand then wrapped them together before throwing them up in the air. A massive amount of sand flew up into the sky and formed an orb around the two shinobi. The orb then condensed to half of its original size before exploding outward. Naruto used his Sharingan to see the dented metal bodies of the two missing-nin falling.

"**Amaterasu"** Naruto's Mangyekou spun to life as the Black fire engulfed the two, by the time they hit the ground they were simply a pile of Ash and scrap metal. Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal and her quickly sealed what was left of them away in a scroll. The blonde took a seat on the ground and started to take in heavy breaths.

"Naruto are you okay?" Manami was curious to what that Jutsu was but she decided to make sure he was okay first. She could get her questions answered later.

"Yeah I'm fine. That technique always takes it out of me, but I'm okay now. We should get going" The redhead nodded her head in reply and in a few seconds the two shinobi were back on the cloud of sand heading to the Hidden Stone Village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Miss Kazekage I would like to discuss these matters without our bodyguards in the room" Naruto looked at the Tsuchikage curiously, the man known as the Legendary Fence sitter looked to be nothing more than a small old man. But the blonde could feel the great power this man held and followed suit as his two bodyguards left the room He gave Manami a small wave as he exited the room. Silently hoping everything goes well.

"So you're the Kazekage's only bodyguard?" Naruto looked at one of the Tsuchikage's bodyguards, she was a girl with short black hair wearing pretty standard Stone Ninja garments. The other of the two was a rather large and round boy with the same nose as the Tsuchikage.

"Yep, no big deal though" Naruto pulled out a small orange book and read it lazily, the Iwa Kunoichi stared at him hatefully but the blonde simply ignored her and enjoyed his book.

"You try training with the two biggest perverts in Konoha for 3 years and tell me how you turn out" He mumbled to the girl as he flipped the page of his book. She continued to glare at him as the other boy just stood to the side. Not having any place in the conversation.

"You pervert! How dare you read such filth in the presence of such a high ranking Kunoichi as myself" Naruto looked up from the book and gave the Stone Kunoichi his most handsome and seductive smile. The women's face turned bright red and she looked at the ground. Naruto smirked in victory and continued to read his book.

"You BASTARD" Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed to dodge a vicious punch from the angered Kunoichi whose face was still crimson with a blush. Naruto carefully put his book away and looked at the women lazily. Her rage seemed to build to new heights as she started to flash through Hand signs. She was about to call out her Jutsu when a hand landed on her hands just as she was about to finish the last hand seal. She looked up into the angry eyes of Naruto.

"If you didn't notice we are about 5 feet from two Kage and in the Tsuchikage tower. Those hand signs where for Earth Style: Boulder Grinder, the walls of this building would have slammed into me and the entire building would then fall on top of us. Probably killing many bystanders. I have no idea why you would act so recklessly." Naruto punctuated his little lecture by increasing the pressure on the girl's hand eliciting a small groan of pain from the women before he let her go. The girl looked down at the ground in shame as Naruto went over to the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"S-sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I Thankyou for stopping me from doing something I would regret" Naruto flashed the girl a quick forgiving smile as he pulled out his little orange book and the girl's cheeks turned red in half embarrassment and half anger. Before anymore interactions between the three could ensue the doors of the room flew open to reveal Manami walking out with a small smile on her face.

"Naruto, it's time to go home" Naruto nodded and the two disappeared in bursts of speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Manami" Naruto smiled handsomely at the redhead who had just appeared from the doorway in a Deep red sundress with Sandy colored gems decorating the waistline like some kind of belt. Naruto himself wore a pair of Sandy colored shorts with a form fitting T-Shirt. The couple were going on a date that day and they had both decided a picnic would be nice.

"Shall we go now, Naruto" Manami's eyes sparkled with a small amount of childish excitement, probably thinking about swimming at the Oasis. Naruto offered his arm which Manami latched onto almost out of pure reflex. The couple disappeared in a swirl on leaves, both being aware of the two extremely powerful Shinobi who had been hiding in a tea shop next to the Kazekage tower.

Naruto and Manami appeared in the Oasis and Manami was pleasantly surprised that the Picnic was already set up and there was a small Orange Toad guarding the Basket while munching on a Lollypop. The second Naruto appeared the Toad gave him a quick solute and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Would you like to have lunch or go swimming first?" Manami thought about the question for a second and had her answer. Instead of telling him the girl simply slipped off the sundress to reveal a two piece red Bikini. She gave Naruto a flirtatious wink as she ran off to the small lake. Naruto quickly followed as Manami laughed back at him. He pulled of his shirt to reveal his chiseled frame and Manami felt a small amount of drool leak from her lips.

"Like what you see?" The redhead just then noticed the blonde was now running beside her, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Naruto winked and jumped high in the air. Before Manami could even reach the water the blonde landed in the water with the loud exclamation of.

"CANNONBALL!" The small tidal wave of water produced by the blondes dive surged up to Manami's ankles before returning to normal. Manami stopped when she was about knee deep and started to look for her blonde boyfriend. Yes she called him her boyfriend. They had been dating for about a month now so she considered him her boyfriend. The redhead continued to search for him but was shocked when he dove up from the water directly in front of her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his chest.

"Surprise" Naruto gave the redhead a quick peck on the lip's before turning into water. Manami readied herself for the next attack from the blonde as she kept her senses sharp. A small disturbance in the water to her left alerted her to his presence and the redhead sent an open palmed thrust at the just now formed water clone that immediately reverted back to its original state.

"Almost" Naruto whispered into Manami's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. The girl turned her head slightly and kissed the blonde lightly as a prize for his efforts. The two separated and continued to play in the water for a time. After about an hour of chasing each other in and atop the water they headed to shore to enjoy the lunch Naruto had packed. A quick blast of Wind chakra dried both of them instantly so there was no need for towels.

"That was fun, can't wait to eat that delicious Dango you make" The two slipped back into their cloths and took a seat on the warm sand as Naruto handed Manami a small Box. The girl opened it to find several sticks of Dango and a small bowl of rice with chop sticks. The two shared silence as they ate the admittedly tasty meals. When all was packed away and finished the sun was finally setting for the day. Just when it seemed to be a nice calm day two figures appeared on the surface of the water.

"Seriously can't you Akatsuki jerks leave us alone. Naruto and Manami both used small seals on their shoulders to change into their Ninja attire instantly. The two opponents they now faced where the S-rank missing-nin Kakuzu of Waterfall village and Hidan of Steam Village. Both wore the standard black cloaks with red cloud decals. While Kakuzu wore a stoic emotional expression Hidan wore a mask of pure psychotic bliss.

"**Fire Style: Fox Fire" **Naruto flicked his wrist and let lose several foxes made of blue flame, the beasts took off at insane speeds toward their opponents. Hidan jumped forward and attempted to cut the first fox in half but the second his scythe touched the fox it exploded in a large cloud of blue flame. When the smoke cleared it revealed Hidan with his Akatsuki cloak no longer covering his chest. But other than that he looked perfectly fine.

"Naruto, word is this man had attained immortality by partaking in a religion known as Jashinism. I'll take him and you take Kakuzu" Naruto nodded to his girlfriend and charged toward Kakuzu with his sword drawn. The man simply raised his arm to block the blow and to Naruto's surprise the man's arm was hard as stone. The blonde flared the Sharingan and focused wind chakra into his blade. As he thought his sword started to cut through the man's arm but to the blonde's shock the arm than burst into a mass of Thick threads.

"**Fire Style: Searing Migraine" **the threads coalesced into a large monster that had a strange white mask, Naruto dodged the searing flames and flashed through his own hand seals. The blonde landed in a crouch and placed his hand on the ground.

"**Earth Style: Stone Spikes" **a Single narrow spike of earth shot up and impaled the mask. The mask shattered and the blonde's opponent was now down one heart. Naruto's Sharingan had picked up 5 heartbeats and the blonde had looked into it further. Turns out his opponent has 5 hearts, each heart is strong with an elemental affinity and is hidden in a mask.

"I know how to kill you" Naruto practically sang as he disappeared in a blur of speed. The blonde shot out of the ground under his opponent with a Rasengan in hand. In an impressive show of speed Kakuzu punched the blonde in the face before the Jutsu could connect. But to Kakuzu's horror the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke and he heard a shout from above.

"**Massive Rasengan!" **The blonde slammed the giant blue orb into the man's back destroying three more masks. Kakuzu still had his earth Heart though, so this battle was not over. Naruto landed on the ground several meters away from Kakuzu ready for anything….well almost anything. Kakuzu immediately erupted into a mass of thick threads with the man's unmasked face grinning at him crazily from the center.

"**Earth Grudge: Final Shot" **A mass of threads shot toward Naruto who narrowly avoided the attack by jumping to the side. Naruto continued to dodge the barrage of Threads coming at him along with the countless earth spikes springing up from the ground. Naruto finally had enough and jumped far back. Naruto began to visibly tire and Kakuzu grinned widely.

"So it seems that I'm going to win" Kakuzu was surprised when the blonde grinned foxily and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakuzu felt billowing winds and looked up to see three Naruto's holding a massive Rasengan with four spinning blades. The two clones disappeared as Naruto threw the chakra sphere.

**"Wind Style: RasenShuriken"** The blonde proclaimed proudly as his attack his Kakuzu and exploded into a massive sphere of shredding winds, Naruto had purposely led Kakuzu away so they were far away from the oasis. But not too far for Naruto not to see the massive Sand Pyramid in the distance condense until he could no longer see it. He disappeared in a Shunshin and reappeared next to a perfectly fine Manami.

"He really had no chance against me. His speed was impressive but he couldn't even get within a foot of me, annoying thing is no matter how many times a crushed him he would get back up. So I just put him under so much pressure within the sand that his body literally disintegrated. Then I took the remnants and sent them to the bottom of the desert. How was your fight?" Naruto grinned widely and pointed to the massive crater in the sands that was already being filled in with more sand. Manami nodded in acknowledgment and linked her arm with his.

"Well you still have to walk me home" Manami and Naruto shared a happy smile and disappeared in a Shunshin, both happy that the threat against them had lessened and they still had a nice date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto I have a mission for you" Naruto stood with his hands behind his back facing Manami as the Kazekage rather than his girlfriend, she tossed him a scroll which he caught with ease and opened.

"You, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki are to meet up with a Team from the Hidden leaf. You will then proceed to launch a full scale attack on Orochimaru's base. We have Intel that he is currently held up with only Kabuto. I wish you luck" Naruto nodded respectfully and disappeared in a burst of speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**You hear that, we finally get to take down that Pedophile. Make sure he sees the Sharingan, make him envious of you. And then annihilate him!" **Naruto sighed internally at Sasuke's antics. The Uchiha had been so silent the past few weeks he had nearly forgot he existed. He was currently running across the desert surface as mid-Jonin speeds. Hoping to get their as fast as possible without getting tired.

"Don't worry, we'll tear him apart. I even have a way for you to get your revenge" Naruto thought, he and Sasuke shared a wide foxy grin as the blonde approached his destination. The meeting place was at the border of Sand and Leaf. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki had left earlier today and where already there. Naruto appeared in a blur of speed and was pleasantly surprised at the team Leaf had sent.

"Hello Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Asuma, Kakashi" Naruto addressed his old friends and all but Kakashi where shocked by the change the blonde had undergone. Ino had a small amount of drool leaking from her lip and Shikamaru groaned.

"Troublesome, it's nice to see you Naruto" Shikamaru flashed on of his rare smiles that he saved for special occasions. TO his embarrassment Ino immediately went into flirt mode and threw herself on Naruto.

"Well you certainly are a man now aren't you" Temari grew a tick mark and grabbed the blonde's shoulder. She whispered something into the girl's ears and Ino was instantly back with her team sweating bullets.

"So you're dating Manami….that's nice" The rest of the Leaf Shinobi bar Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide doe like eyes. Naruto just grinned widely and nodded. Deciding to get on with the mission Baki took out a map and pointed to some points.

"Okay now Orochimaru's base had three exits. Temari and I will cover the front entrance, Asuma and Kankuro will take the back exit. Finally Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru will cover the west exit. Naruto and Kakashi will go into the base and we hope they will be able to flush out the snake. The only one here who can take on Orochimaru one on one is Naruto so make sure he gets their safe." His old classmates gave Naruto a wide eyed look before the team all disappeared in bursts of speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Team Whirlwind in Position"

"Team Awesome in position"

"Ino-Shika-Cho in position. And real creative Sensei"

"Team Sharingan in Position"

"Okay Team Sharingan move in" Baki commanded over the headsets, Naruto and Kakashi burst through the doors they felt A chakra signature behind and were surprised to find only Kabuto standing there with a wide grin.

"Naruto I'll take him. You go ahead and face Orochimaru" Naruto nodded and disappeared on the other side of the room, Kabuto looked back at the blonde in shock. Naruto simply replied with a wide foxy grin as he ran through the door. Naruto was met with a long corridor that he easily sped along. When he reached the next room he was surprised to find it was a large stadium like room with a statue of a coiled snake at the back.

"Kukuku, Naruto how nice of you to visit me. You've caused quite a stir as of late. I heard you've already taken down 3 S-Rank missing-nin. But I'm afraid you're not taking down a fourth" Orochimaru lunged forward at Naruto, the blonde was hardly impressed with the snakes speed and side stepped the attack. Orochimaru lunged out with a jab that Naruto deflected with his forearm before landing a right hook to his opponents jaw.

Orochimaru continued a vicious assault that showcased his mastery over his own Snake style Taijutsu. Every attack was a feint behind a feint, every move of the body was a trap read to be sprung. But the most impressive part about the whole things was….Naruto was brushing the Sannin aside like a sick kitten. Orochimaru stared into the three tomoe Sharingan of Naruto. The blonde was grinning foxily the whole time only increasing the Sannin's rage.

"How, how do you have it. Unless you took it from my dear Sasuke" Naruto's eyes took on a vicious glint at that remark and that awarded the Sannin a vicious uppercut to the ribs followed by a kneecap to the Jaw. Naruto continued to strike the Sannin with precise and deadly strikes that were breaking the Sannin's bones. Naruto threw Orochimaru with all his might before disappearing in a burst of speed. The blonde reappeared in the Sannin's flight path with a Rasengan in Hand.

"Got You!" Orochimaru exclaimed as the entire world went dark for a second. Naruto reappeared in Orochimaru's mindscape. Two Boa's sprung up and wrapped around the Blonde's body trapping him. Orochimaru appeared with a snake like smile on his face. The man was looking at Naruto, his eyes to be specific with pure hunger.

"This is the End, I will now take over your body. Thanks' for the Sharingan, and the Kyuubi" Orochimaru turned into a massive white snake with eight heads and was about to swallow Naruto whole when he was stopped by a shout.

"Leave my brother alone!" Orochimaru looked to his right to see Sasuke Uchiha riding an equally pissed Kyuubi. The snake fazed his new opponents with a sinister grin on all eight snake faces.

"**This Kit may be annoying but no way in all the Nine Hell's am I letting you be my new jailor" **Kyuubi roared as he lunged forward and easily tore of one of the snake heads. Orochimaru attempted to attack with another head but all the heads where immediately halted by the foxes Tails. Sasuke then leaped in the air and a massive Chidori sprung to life in his hand.

"I'll kill you with my true Sensei's technique….**Chidori!" **The electricity tore through the snake's body, completely disintegrating everything it touched. After a few short seconds Orochimaru was dead and Naruto was back in the real world. He could only imagine Sasuke and the Kyuubi high fiving then the Kyuubi trying to chase Sasuke.

"Naruto, what just happened" Naruto looked to a slightly beat up Kakashi who was standing of to the side with confused eyes. He had just witnessed Orochimaru disintegrate into nothing before his eyes for no apparent reason. Naruto simply smiled at his sensei.

"A flock of one thousand birds tore apart a lone white snake. That's all" Kakashi stood their confused for a few minutes as Naruto walked away casually, he was soon followed by a still confused Kakashi.

**Those fight scenes were atmitedly short but Ninja battle aren't supposed to be drawn out things. Hope you liked it and Review :).**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto of the Sharingan

**I would like to thank everybody who Favorited or Followed this story and those who reviewed get an imaginary Jutsu Scroll****.**** I'm sorry this has taken this long but I've recently begun working on a Naruto one shot. When I post it I recommend you check it out, when I'm finished it should be about 20,000 words. Pretty good for a one shot don't ya think.**

Chapter 5

"Naruto, we need you to clear out all of Orochimaru's bases. The Yamanaka clan has gathered the Intel from the mind of Kabuto, sadly he then escaped not a day later but I have a feeling he won't be near the bases. Here are the Locations" Manami handed the blonde a small scroll with the extremely important information, there were three main bases left that were for Naruto while a small team from Leaf had been sent to take down the smaller ones.

"Understood, I'll be going now" Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed from the Kazekage room, leaving Manami to think over the Intel she had recently received on the 4 and 5 Tails being captured. Not to mention the 3 and 6 tails who had been taken a few weeks ago. The reports stated that the Leader of Akatsuki himself was on the move and was making quick work of the Jinchurikki. Naruto might have another mission as soon as he comes back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is…..terrifying" Naruto said in a slightly comedic voice as he looked around the back room of the East Base, the place had been void of life until now. The room he was now in had one large glass cylinder with what looked like an unconscious white haired boy in it.

"Well let's see if your friend or foe" Naruto smashed the test tube with his bare fist and the water went everywhere, the white haired boy's eyes instantly shot open the water actually turned into cloths. White pants and a purple shirt to be exact. Naruto examined the boy's chakra signature and found it to be the darkest blue he had seen. This boy's water affinity was of the charts.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he stretched his limbs.

"I'm the one who killed Orochimaru. Are you loyal to him or just a test subject?" Naruto looked deep into the boy's purple eyes. To the blondes surprise the boy just grinned widely and offered his hand.

"Names Suigetsu, and the guy who killed that snake-pedo is by default my friend. Hell I'd even follow you if you could best me in battle" Naruto didn't even have to think about it, he realized the boy as the brother of the greatest of the seven swordsmen Mangetsu. If he could train this guy he might have someone for to face Kisame. Naruto entered a Taijutsu stance and gave the boy the signal to come.

"This outta be fun" The boy leapt forward as his lower half turned into water and he surged forward like a wave. Naruto jumped into the air and flashed through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" **The wide spread flames evaporated all the water in the room except the small amount around Suigetsu. Naruto landed and narrowly dodged a right hook from the boy before replying with a vicious Spin kick. But when his foot hit the boy's side it simply fazed through like Suigetsu was made of…..water. Naruto grinned and his hand sparked to life in electricity.

"**Chidori Stream" **Naruto punched the boy as hard as he could with electricity coating his hand. The boy was sent flying in the air connected to Naruto by a line of electricity. Naruto let lose a mass of Lightning chakra across the line electrocuting his opponent. Suigetsu fell to the ground in a twitching mess.

"Damn, you're good. Okay I'll follow you" Suigetsu was back up after a couple seconds with a wide grin.

"Suigetsu, I heard that you were rather fond of the Executioners Blade wielded by Zabuza Momochi. Would you like to go get it?" Suigetsu's eyes lit up with childish glee as he nodded his head.

"Okay you can have the sword under two conditions. 1. You are a Good guy now so no killing innocents 2. After I discharge you from my service you are to head back to Kiri and reform the Seven Swordsmen" Suigetsu seemed slightly downtrodden at the first condition but the second one but a wide grin back on his face. He nodded in agreement and Naruto formed a Shadow clone and sent it on its way.

"He'll meet up with us at the North Base. Is there anybody else that you think can help us?" Suigetsu thought over it for a bit until he came up with two names.

"Juugo is insane but if you can calm him down he is a pretty nice guy. And Karin is an Uzumaki so she has healing powers" Naruto's eyes widened at the second name.

"Well where Karin. I'd like to meet my cousin" Suigetsu looked at the blonde wide eyed before he recognized him for the first time.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Wow Karin sure has a scary ass cousin. She's coincidentally in the North Base. If we leave now we can get there in a day or two" Naruto nodded to his new ally and the two took off in blurs of speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh cousin dear" Naruto chanted happily as he burst through the wall of Orochimaru's base, his sage coat fluttering with an invisible breeze. Coincidentally their stood Karin Uzumaki, Naruto grinned happily when Karin looked at him wide eyed. Her amazing chakra sensing abilities allowed her to see that he had the powerful chakra signature of the Uzumaki. She could tell he was family.

"What don't I get a hug?" Karin let her pride drop for just a second as she ran up to her cousin and embraced him. Naruto grinned down at the redheaded family member he now had. He lifted her up slightly and spun the girl around as she laughed out loud begging for the blonde to put her down. Naruto did as he was asked and that's when Karin heard snickering. She looked behind the blonde to see Suigetsu with the Executioners Blade on his back.

"Sup Karin" He grinned childishly and the young women grew a tick mark and lunged at him, she tried to charge but felt she was running on air. She looked back to find Naruto was lifting her in the air by the back of her shirt. She pouted cutely and the blonde put her down with the silent promise of not killing Suigetsu.

"So to the South Hideout I have a monster to tame" The exited grin on Naruto's face unnerved his two new companions who still followed him. It was a short family reunion but a nice one nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Orochimaru sure was paranoid" Naruto looked at the bolted door and grinned, he formed a mini Rasengan on the tip of his finger and threw it in the lock. The lock exploded outward and the door flung open to reveal a tall boy wearing hospital patient's cloths that looked much too small. He looked at Naruto with wide crazed eyes as his skin began to transform into an ashy color and grew spikey.

"HAHA, I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU" The man charged Naruto but the blonde simply stared the man in the eyes Naruto's eyes shifted to the Mangyekou and Juugo felt a near invincible force pushing down the crazed monster. Only a few second passed and Juugo was back to normal. Naruto smiled happily at his accomplishment but held his left eye in pain. A small trickle of blood fell from the eye and Naruto reverted them back to normal.

"I don't know who you are but Thankyou, I don't know how you did it but you suppressed the monster" Naruto grinned happily, though the very corners of his vision were white from the surprisingly hard task he felt it was worth it to help this obviously kind boy. Naruto looked over the state of the man's dress and in a puff of smoke a small bundle of cloth appeared Naruto threw the man the cloths and the three ninja turned around to give Juugo his privacy.

"Hey Juugo want to join my anti-Akatsuki team?" They heard the brief rustling of cloths behind their backs waiting for a reply.

"I would be honored to help you, you can turn around now" When the group turned around Juugo now wore a pair of long Sage green pants and a form fitting Grey shirt under a long Forest green trench coat. Naruto grinned at the fact the cloths fit him and started to walk. The three followed him and Suigetsu asked a question.

"So what will we call ourselves?" Naruto grinned, inside him Kyuubi grinned also momentarily ignoring the running Uchiha to enjoy this moment.

"We will be known as Kitsune, the Fox that hunts the Red clouds" Suigetsu didn't care either way but grinned at the name also, finally they would be bringing the fight to the Akatsuki. Naruto was excited about the training he would soon put these three through he needed them to be strong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto grinned as he looked at the property he had just bought, with the bounty's of the numerous S-Rank criminals and the pay of the S-Rank missions he had bought a large stately home near the East end of the Hidden Sand village which was mostly bare. There had once been talk of making a training ground or two put Naruto had literally bought the entire sector and the one massive house at the front of it.

"Let's see how my Shadow clones and team Kitsune did, eh Manami-chan?" The redhead at his side smiled beautifully and nodded, the outside of the house looked clean, unlike most buildings in Suna with one was more Konoha style with a shingled roof and painted walls. Naruto opened the doors and to his pleasant surprise he was greeted by the starting's of a beautiful house. The two slipped of their shoe's and admired the Sandy colored walls and Dark Brown hardwood floors. Several nice paintings of various landscapes around the world hung on the walls and Naruto decided Karin deserved her pay.

"Hey guys" the women herself came around the corner and gave them a tour around the house, it was a 10 bedroom 5 bathroom and was truly a massive building. The last room was the entire basement was a game room with ping pong and pool. There was even a couple of the higher grade electronics from snow country such as a Flat screen T'V and DVD player along with every Princess Gale movie ever made.

"Okay Suigetsu and Juugo are waiting in the backyard" Naruto and Manami nodded and went upstairs and exited unto a wonderful back porch with A Large fireplace and several chairs. Naruto and Manami had no time to appreciate this though because the backyard stunned them. There was a fence in front of the house to block the view and they could see why. Several smaller houses where actually under construction and the previous barren wasteland was covered in beautiful green grass and cobblestone pathways. In the back closer to the city wall was a miniature forest

"Cool eh, do you know how much it costs to get this much soil. Good thing Naruto gets half the proceeds from those books" Manami decided to enjoy this tour and ask Naruto exactly what books Suigetsu was talking about. She knew Naruto was set financially but she had no idea he was this loaded, she wondered how the place was watered but along the tour Suigetsu pointed to a pump house and explained how an extremely complicated sealing array paired with a rare species of Fish from Water country were keeping all the plant life hydrated.

"Oh we finished the training cave yesterday come on" Naruto had never heard word of this so out of pure curiosity he followed Suigetsu to a smaller building that had only an elevator within. The elevator ride was about a minute long but when Naruto exited his jaw dropped. An absolutely massive Rockland with a painted ceiling was before them, it was so massive the painted ceiling seemed like a real sky. Light was coming from a large ceiling array on the roof that also kept people from getting in here via Shunshin or Earth Style Moves.

"Manami you go talk to Karin and tell Juugo to get down here. I want to break this place in by training my two new little students. Karin has her own study's" Suigetsu gulped nervously as the redhead left giving her boyfriend a small kiss in parting. Minutes later Juugo joined them and as always he had a serene expression. Naruto grinned evilly, within three months he would have these two ready to face any opponent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh god how does he keep going" Suigetsu cried in anguish as he and Juugo exited the elevator and were greeted by a giggling Karin. The two men were bruised cut up and utterly exhausted. The blonde had only given them half of his daily training regime and they had nearly died, he was till down their wish Manami training. As she had been doing the past week Karin picked the two boys up and brought them over to the hot springs. She set down Juugo gently in front of the building while dropping Juugo unceremoniously.

Meanwhile in the underground cave

"**Iron Sand: Hammer" **A massive hammer of condensed Iron sand dropped on Naruto's location but the blonde had dove to the side just in time and flashed through Hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **His palms let out a massive gale of wind that would send anything flying. Even Manami's Sand shield began to be blown to bits as she desperately tried to hold it.

"**Iron Sand: Wall" **The more powerful Iron Sand formed a thick wall just as her Sand wall drop allowing Manami to block the attack successfully. She began to breath heavier from the exertion of using two Iron and techniques so close together. She felt the wind displace behind her as Naruto appeared in a blue of speed, he launched a kick which Manami blocked with her Sand armored Forearm. Naruto focused wind Chakra into his limb which displaced the Sand armor before following up with a vicious roundhouse that sent the girl flying.

"Okay let's call it a day" Naruto grinned as Manami stood up her Iron sand draining into one of the many seals on her massive gourd. While the gourd itself was for her instant sand Shield a small deserts worth of Normal and Iron Sand was placed in Seals. The two shared a quick kiss before heading to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was bounty hunting because he was bored, before the Akatsuki sent Kisame and Itachi he was going to sharpen his skills. He was confident in Suigetsu and Juugo to face Kisame together. While the shark man was a terrifying foe he was no Itachi Uchiha, the man he currently faced was known simply as the Golden Ox of Hidden Stone. Once a revered ANBU known for his Golden ox mask he now wore a full set of gold colored Ox themed body armor.

"Uggghhhh, don't even talk I want to try something new" Naruto grinned as he focused for a bit and felt the technique Karin and him had been working hard on. Naruto grinned as he raised his arms and Golden colored Chakra Chains sprung fort from his hands. Naruto learned this ability some time ago but was going to try something new. He began to spin around furiously as his wrists spun the chains in wide circles. His amazing speed paired with wind Manipulation keeping him in the air allowed him to form a giant golden sphere in the air that would hopefully be his ultimate defense.

"**Earth Style: Stone Claws Jutsu" **Naruto's opponents voice was deep and baritone, the man now had a set of chakra powered stone claws on both hands as he charged toward the sphere. The second he kit the sphere Naruto halted movement and his chain snaked around the man's body. Naruto continued to create more chain as it wrapped the man in a golden Cocoon. The chains power to drain chakra took hold and within Minutes Naruto was now back to fully charged while his opponent was near chakra exhaustion. With a flick of his wrist he tightened the chain in such a way the man's neck was cracked. The chains all disintegrated into pure chakra and Naruto patted himself on the back for a job well done.

"Good show Naruto-kun" Naruto looked back into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha, the blonde flared Sharingan and instantly knew this was a clone. Naruto waited patiently for the Uchiha to say his piece.

"I have an invitation for you. Come to the Uchiha hideout whenever you please I will be waiting" With that said Itachi disappeared Naruto stood their emotionless for a second before a wide grin overtook his features.

"**Finally we can kill that bastard, then you will be able to get the Eternal Mangyekou Sharingan. I will lead you to the Uchiha hideout when the time come but let's go get team Kitsune" **Naruto nodded in response to Sasuke's words and took off at his greatest speed to get back home, leaving a clone to seal up his previous opponent. The blonde was just so damn exited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Suigetsu, Juugo you think you can take him?" Naruto faced off against Kisame Hoshigaki, the man was blocking Naruto's path to Itachi and that would not do. Suigetsu readied the Executioners blade while Juugo let his Curse power cover his forearms. Staying in perfect control the whole time. Naruto grinned at the orange haired man's progress and ran past Kisame who was too distracted by Suigetsu's sword to care about the blonde.

"Ah, you got Zabuza-Chan's sword eh Suigetsu. If I could kill your brother and take his sword what makes you think I won't do the same to you?" Kisame finished his little speech just in time to dodge a punch from Juugo but the shark man immediately had to parry a sword strike from Suigetsu.

"Because I've got backup and you don't" The two former Mist-nin grinned before jumping back from each other. Kisame used Samehada to block a powered kick from Juugo but what he didn't expect was for that strange ash colored substance to crawl off the boy and latch unto Samehada. The sword tried to drain the boy's chakra, but quickly spit it out. Kisame grunted in annoyance, Samehada couldn't absorb Senjutsu and that's what this boy was using apparently.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" **Kisame's eyes widened as he tried to jump put found that the orange haired youth used that strange substance to attach himself to the ground while still holding Samehada. Kisame deciding getting hit by that Jutsu would cost him the battle jumped back to dodge the water dragon. His eyes widened in rage when he watched the orange haired kid encase Samehada in that strange substance. However strong his sword was it wouldn't be able to eat its way out of a Senjutsu powered prison.

"I got you now!" Suigetsu charged at the man his teeth bared in glee, all that training had really improved his speed and strength as well as Juugo's control over what he called 'Curse'. Suigetsu tried to cut the fish man in half but Kisame easily ducked under the blow before sending a fist at the teens head. Suigetsu let the punch hit him but his body simply splashed into a puddle. Another Suigetsu immediately appeared in a blur of speed and swung horizontally at the crouched Kisame. The man spun around and caught the blade in between his two hands.

"I think you forgot my clans ability" Kisame turned his head around and to his horror the puddle behind him morphed into the real Suigetsu who swung the executioners blade just as his clone put more pressure behind its attack. Both blades cut into the fish man but in a puff of smoke a log was revealed. Suigetsu ran over to Juugo who was using all his strength to hold down Samehada. Kisame appeared behind the man with his fist cocked back and launched a punch at Juugo. The punch connected but to Kisame's annoyance the 'curse' erupted from Juugo's back in spikes and attempted to skewer the fish man.

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" **He looked at his other three sides to see three Suigetsu's all finished their hand signs. His only free route was up so with a mighty leap Kisame was high in the air flashing through his own hand signs.

"**Water Style: Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" **An absolutely massive shark made of water formed behind Kisame, the Shark went barreling down toward the four opponents before exploding in a mass of water. When all the water cleared in revealed a dome made of 'curse' protecting Juugo while all three Suigetsu's were gone. He tried to sense the youth but when he did his eyes widened. His Akatsuki cloak was drenched in water and the water all drained out instantly and formed into Suigetsu behind him who was spinning the Executioners blade above his head. Both arms masses of artificial muscle.

"TIME TO DIE SHARK MAN!" Suigetsu screamed as he brought the blade down on his opponents head, Kisame had the reflexes to move forward but the sword still dug a deep gash down the middle of his back. If one were to inspect they would find the spine was actually split down the center. Kisame fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap while Suigetsu landed gracefully and walked over to the shark man's body. With a single mighty swing the Shark man's head was rolling across the ground.

"Juugo, let Samehada go. She needs to say goodbye to her previous master" Juugo absorbed his 'curse' back into his body and watched in interest as Suigetsu carried the sword toward Kisame. The sword let out a loud whining sound before falling silent. And the sword would remain silent until it found its new master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is awfully dramatic don't you think?" Naruto entered the massive throne room of the Uchiha hideout, and of course their sat Itachi Uchiha on what appeared to be a throne of all things. Well the man had class that was for sure.

"So you're here Naruto-kun, how nice of you and my dear little brother to join me" Inside Naruto's head both Sasuke and Kyuubi sat with bowls of popcorn looking through Naruto's vision like a T.V hearing his name Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared at Itachi from within Naruto's mind.

"I know what my little brother did when he gave you his eyes. It seems since my brother is dead that I no longer have to keep any secrets from him. You will know the truth, when you beat me Naruto-kun. Now come, show me the power of your eyes.

(Prepare for an all Sharingan Battle. Please put on your 3D glasses) *Kyuubi and Sasuke put on 3D glasses*

Naruto and Itachi's Sharingan blazed to life as they charged at each other, both let fly barrages of Shuriken. However tow clones formed to the side of Naruto both flashing through hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"**

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **

The small barrage of Shuriken quickly became a massive storm of metal flying toward the Uchiha, the powerful winds from the Jutsu turning them all into silver streaks in the air. Naruto watched as Itachi disappeared in a blur of speed before appearing beside the blonde with his foot hauled back for a kick. Naruto focused chakra into his fist and caught the kick before throwing the Uchiha toward the wall. Itachi caught himself mid-air and flashed through Hand Signs. Naruto immediately flashed through his own set.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **

"**Fire Style: Roar of the Immortal Phoenix"**

Itachi let lose a massive fireball as Naruto breathed a massive amount of searing white flames that easily swallowed the fireball before sailing toward Itachi. Naruto dropped his Jutsu just in time to dodge a Kunai slash from Itachi as he drew his own blade to face the Uchiha. The two charged at each other their Sharingan blazing, Naruto slashed horizontally but Itachi easily back stepped the blow before coming back in to slash with his kunai. Naruto moved his head to the side before using his free hand to catch the Uchiha's wrist and pull him closer. Both clones exploded in a large fireball as the real combatants appeared at opposite sides of the room.

"Well Naruto-kun let's say we take this up a notch" Itachi and Naruto's eyes both morphed into the Mangyekou and let lose a barrage of black flames. The two attacks collided and burned away most of the building they were in leaving them in the open air. Naruto raised his hand to the air and grinned.

"This Jutsu is known as….**KIRIN!" **A massive amount of lightning shot up from Naruto's hand and formed a dragon made of lightning in the sky above the two. Naruto brought his hand down and the Dragon followed the action crashing down on the enemy Uchiha in a massive explosion of lightning. Naruto grinned for a second but his eyes widened when out of the dust cloud formed a massive warrior made of red chakra. It held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"**Susanoo" **Itachi proclaimed proudly, Naruto regained his composure and within him Sasuke grinned. Naruto focused his chakra as his Mangyekou spun rapidly, slowly gold chakra began to rise all around the blonde forming first a skeleton than a sort of skin. Finally Naruto's Susanoo formed. It was colored orange and was smaller than Itachi's It had light armor plates on its shoulders and chest. The weapon it wielded was a large sword of black flames in its right hand and a golden chakra chain floating around in the air in his left hand.

"**Susanoo" **Naruto wasted no more time and his Susanoo leapt forward spinning the chain rapidly, he sent the massive chain forward with incredible speed and it wrapped around the Totsuka blade. Naruto then thrust forward with his Flame control sword which was blocked by Itachi's Shield. Naruto used the leverage from the chain to spin around Itachi landing behind his opponents Susanoo and once again attempting a slash with the Flame control sword. With new speed Itachi's Susanoo swung its sword dragging Naruto along with it making the blondes attack miss. The blondes Susanoo corrected itself in midair and unwrapped the chain from the sword. The flame control sword disappeared as a mass of the black flames formed on the end of the chain.

"**Flame Control Mourning Star" **The blondes Susanoo swung the massive ball of flames on the chain rapidly before throwing the weapon at Itachi's Susanoo, Itachi raised his shield to block the attack but the ball actually crashed through the shield but was caught by the now free hand. Itachi thrust with his sword but his weapon was also caught by narrator's Susanoo's free hand. Itachi watched as the chain became a solid pole and the flames his Susanoo held turned into a spear head. The two battled their wills at the two Susanoo fought. Itachi's eyes widened as the front of Naruto's Susanoo opened up and revealed the blonde and…his brother. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, Naruto had found that by placing Sasuke's conscious into a Shadow clone his friend could momentarily come into the real world. Naruto held a Rasengan while his best friend held a Chidori.

"Let's do this…**Chidorasengan!" **The two attacks grew much larger than combined into a massive Rasengan encased in a sharp edged Chidori. They charged forward to Itachi who couldn't move from his spot they easily crashed through the Susanoo and struck the elder Uchiha with the attack. Itachi's Susanoo crumbled around him as the tow best friends pushed with all their strength the attack sending Itachi flying. The man landed on the ground in a heap. Looking up with blurry eyes he saw both Naruto and Sasuke standing proudly in front of Naruto's Susanoo.

"Let's get some answers" Naruto powered down his eyes reverting to his cerulean blue while the Susanoo behind him faded from existence. They walked up to Itachi who was now leaning his back against a random piece of rubble. Naruto momentarily observed the landscape and his eyes widened, the place has previously been a massive stronghold on a hidden island but it was now just a barren wasteland filled with Fire and rubble.

"Okay Itachi tell me what really happened that night" Despite being a shadow clone Sasuke no longer feared his brother and wanted answers. Itachi bowed his head slightly before raising it and looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"All those years ago the Uchiha were planning a coup, they were going to attempt a hostile takeover of the village that would have ended up killing many innocent people within the village. I was given a mission by the village elders to eliminate the Uchiha clan. Lord Third however gave me one saving grace, he allowed me to leave my younger brother alive. TO hopefully revive the Uchiha clan. But a new Uchiha clan which would not be as arrogant and self-centered as before. I did not do this alone though, I had help from Madara Uchiha. The man who is now known as Tobi of the Akatsuki. In my Akatsuki cloak is a scroll containing things I know that you will appreciate, I am dying from a disease so there is no hope of saving me. Goodbye little brother" Sasuke's eyes widened as he processed this, As Itachi spoke Sasuke processed all of the information as he became more and more enraged. When the final words left Itachi's mouth he became so angry that the clone destabilized and dispersed.

"I wonder" Naruto picked out the scroll and unsealed something, he scanned it with his Sharingan briefly and his eyes widened, it was a mass of a white substance with two Sharingan eyes in the sockets. Naruto placed his hand on the chest of the body and focused for a second, he sent Sasuke's conscious along with a large amount of chakra into the body. The white substance began to change and shape. First a skeleton formed then organs and then veins followed by muscle and flesh and finally skin. Naruto threw his cloak over his friend to cover his modesty as the body hair formed.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke was momentarily calmed by the confusion, his mind finally processed what had just happened. His older brother who had done so much for him had given him back his life. Sasuke was handed a set of black Shinobi pants and a long sleeved black shirt and but the cloths on as his mind processed everything. Finally Sasuke's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees over his brothers corpse.

"B-brother!" Sasuke dug his face into his dead brother's chest and sobbed, Naruto simply stood of to the back noticing Itachi's eyes losing their chakra and the chakra flowing to both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to the sky and screamed in agony as his Mangyekou formed. Immediately after the Eternal Mangyekou formed from his brother. While strangely enough Naruto felt the power of the eternal Mangyekou enter him as well. Both had just attained great power but at a horrible cost.

"Sasuke" The Uchiha looked to his friend with his eyes back to normal. Naruto's eyes however were alight with fiery determination. Sasuke rose from his brother and faced the Uzumaki. Both with an unquenchable fire in their eyes.

"Let's take down Akatsuki" Sasuke nodded in agreement. From the death of Itachi Uchiha the greatest Tag teams of all time had been made. Their goal, to destroy Akatsuki.

**Okay down goes Itachi, Sasuke's back and both he and Naruto are out for blood, I just want to elaborate here. Sasuke was brought back using something I will explain later his Eyes were from some random Uchiha and his Eternal Mangyekou was from Itachi. Naruto gained a single Eternal Mangyekou from Shisui's eyes that Itachi should still have next chapter will be some filler followed by a face off against Danzo. Hope you liked it and Review :).**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto of the Sharingan

**I would like to thank everybody who Favorited or Followed this story and those who reviewed get an imaginary pair of Mangyekou Sharingan****.**** This is a bit of filler with my own little mini-arc before Naruto confronts Pain. I would like to know if you want Naruto to have Sage mode or not. I already plan on having Kurama and Naruto become ally's so do you think Naruto with Eternal Mangyekou, Sage Mode, and Nine-Tails is over powered? Now on with the story :)**

Chapter 6

"What did you guys call me here for anyway?" Tsunade faced the Hidden Leaf Village council, they had been plaguing her with requests to label Naruto a missing-nin ever since he left. Today was no different.

"Hokage-sama we must insist that you either get that boy back under our control or label him as a missing-nin and we should declare war on Suna for harboring him." One of the more direct members of the civilian council chanted. Tsunade groaned in exasperation as the accusations went on. What surprised her was when Danzo finally spoke up. The man who usually kept to himself during these kinds of meetings had something to say and she knew it could spell trouble.

"Tsunade-hime I have received reports on the power level of Naruto, the boy's strength and the recent agreements with Iwa are bringing the Hidden Sand closer to us in power. With you and Jiraiya-sama nearing your older years our village may soon have no S-Rank Nin" The weight of his statement weighed down heavily on the council, the infamous Rookie Nine were moving up in the Shinobi world and some were guaranteed to make fine A-Rank Nin. But so far nobody with the potential for S-Rank had sprung up.

"We must drag the boy back here and have him share his secrets for getting so strong. We can then nourish the next batch of Ninja and have our village regain its place!" Another civilian council man chanted and the rest followed suit.

"Aw I feel all warm inside. You guys really do miss me" As if waking up from a dream all the occupants of the council room watched as two figures shimmered into existence both with Sharingan eyes blazing. The first one Naruto Uzumaki wore a pair of Orange Ninja pants with Thick black stripes on the sides as well as a form fitting mesh T-shirt under a White Sage coat with Orange flames licking at the bottom. Also on his back was a large black bladed scythe that seemed to emit a deadly aura.

The second one Sasuke Uchiha wore Black Shinobi pants and a Mesh shirt under a high collared Silver Uchiha Vest. On his lower back was a Chokuto with an Uchiha style sheath. Both were radiating a powerful aura that simply said 'Do not fuck with me'.

"Y-you?" Naruto gave his signature grin while Sasuke flashed the infamous Uchiha smirk. There was no doubt in the councils mind that they were the genuine idols, also the power rolling of the two was simply incredible.

"Yes us just to blow your fucking minds I'll run over everything real quick no questions….Good now first thing is that me and Sasuke are both alive and have these precious little Sharingan that you would sell your mothers for. Second is that we will rejoin this village after one condition has been met….that condition is the complete disbandment of the civilian council and elders." The entire council's eyes widened but slowly everybody began to understand what was going on and just after they all recovered Naruto dropped another fun bomb.

"Oh and I'm the son of The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze" The entire council was once again rendered speechless by the grinning blonde, Naruto really did like pranking people. Finally the council recovered and all were mulling over their options. After very little thought Every Shinobi except the elders raised their hands in agreement. Some of the more experienced Civilians raised their hands, Sasuke decided this waiting was enough.

"If you guys don't want us I'm sure we can recreate the Uchiha and Namikaze clans in Hidden Sand, Naruto's already dating the Kazekage" Naruto actually laughed out loud at the reactions of the council this time. It was absolutely priceless and the blonde was struggling to keep his breath. Finally the room regained a sense of calm and the hands of more civilians and Danzo went up tipping the scales. Tsunade smiled bigger than she ever had before.

"Okay it's decided, both Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha will be brought in as Konoha Nin in exchange for the disbandment of the civilian council and Elders council." Naruto grinned in victory but then raised his hand like a child asking to go to the bathroom. Tsunade looked at him tiredly already becoming exhausted from the blondes return.

"Can we go now? We have some business to take care of. I assure you nothing Illegal will happen" Tsunade looked the boy in the eye and could see his intentions were just.

"Okay but try to keep it low key" Naruto and smirked and the two teens disappeared in twin blurs of speed. The Civilians and Elders were then taken out of the room permanently. Though Danzo gave a few last words before he left.

"That boy is going to cause us some real trouble you know" Tsunade stuck her tongue out childishly at the man as he finally was kicked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo was working in his secret Root headquarters when he heard a loud creaking sound, he exited his office and looked over the large training ground filled with his Root agents. The massive steel doors separating Root from the tunnel underneath Konoha had to massive Fist sized dents in it. Danzo watched in horror as the door collapsed to reveal both Naruto and Sasuke with their Susanoo's hands disappearing.

"Knock, knock mother Fucker" Sasuke said almost as if he were amused which made it all the more intimidating, Naruto drew his scythe which was easily held in his right hand alone. The blade shining a brilliant Obsidian.

"**Wind Style: Atomic Separating Wave" **A single Invisible wave of Wind chakra came forth from the blondes horizontal slash.

"**Fire Style: Searing Dragon Talon" **A single slash of Sasuke's Chokuto let lose a blazing line of fire that combined with the wind slash and increased the speed and deadliness of the attacks. His unprepared and tired Root ANBU stood no chance against the attack and half of their number was quickly cut down. First they would be cut in half then burned to ash leaving no bodies.

"Your right Sasuke even though I lost my Fire affinity my Wind affinity is much more powerful, and it seems your Fire affinity is just as strong. Shall we take this to closer range" Sasuke gave a small mock bow to Naruto and the blonde disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Boo" Naruto slashed at the nearest ANBU cutting him in half which got the rest going into action, they all converged on Naruto who used his scythe to parry all strikes coming at him before delivering devastating counters.

"Don't take your eyes of an Uchiha" Sasuke appeared behind the distracted ANBU and quickly dispatched two of them with his Chokuto. Naruto jumped back and admired the Uchiha's close range battle prowess as he mercilessly cut down their numbers. Naruto however wasn't slacking he knew that their element of surprise was gone and they would soon be on the defense.

The blonde threw Kunai to the eight corners of the large square shaped room before flashing through Hand signs. His hand seals took a while and in that time Sasuke had been put on the defense.

"**Sealing Art: Restriction Seal Level 10" **All in the room but Sasuke and Naruto felt a massive weight, as if gravity was now 3 times more powerful than usual. Which it was, this also had the lovely effect of cancelling Seals used by anybody but those who have the Safe Seal which was located on both Naruto and Sasuke.

"**Wind Style: Divine Downdraft" **The Jutsu seemed rather docile at first but then everybody but Sasuke and Naruto were slammed to the ground by a massive Downdraft coming from nowhere. Sasuke jumped into the air and flashed through his own hand seals just as Naruto let up his Jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs" **Sasuke sent a barrage of massive flaming Dragons that exploded on impact with the ground. Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised that these ANBU were so weak, even if they were exhausted from training an assault of that caliber would never take down a real ANBU.

"Well Danzo it seems your ninja are of very low caliber, let us end this" Danzo's visible eye widened as from the smoke came Sasuke within a massive chakra construct. The grinning face of the chakra construct paired with the massive Flame sword and chakra bow it held made it a truly terrifying sight.

"**Susanoo" **Sasuke's Mangyekou was formed by three Ovals that crossed each other in the center. (Sasuke's Mangyekou and Susanoo are the same as cannon because those things are badass). Danzo's eyes widened in fear and he only noticed the kunai flying toward him when they hit four spots around him. He felt his body tense and knew he could no longer move.

"**NOW DIE" **Sasuke roared as his Susanoo slashed at Danzo with the mighty Flame Control sword, turning every part of the man but his many eyes to ash. Naruto watched in mild interest as the eyes dissolved and he felt his second Mangyekou activate after receiving the power of Shisui's second eye.

"Well that was certainly a workout, good thing I had those seals ready or we would have caused quite the ruckus above ground. Now let's take all his secret documents before we leave." The two walked forward and high fived each other in celebration of their victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Juugo go." Naruto and Sasuke where in a large rocky plane with Juugo, currently Sasuke was sitting within a large sealing circle as Juugo fed his curse into the Seal. Naruto was using all his focus to keep the seal active as a small three tomoe design formed on Sasuke's neck. This went on for about three minutes, every minute a new Tomoe would form and Sasuke would be in more pain. When the final Tomoe formed Naruto and Juugo stopped and let the Uchiha take deep breaths.

"**This Power!" **Naruto actually smiled in relief, since Juugo's curse held so much hatred within its essence Naruto had meant for Sasuke to become enraged and literally drain all the hate out of his curse seal with the help of this sealing circle. Naruto watched as Sasuke's skin turned that same Ash color and his hair only grew slightly longer as his eyes changed to pure black with the red Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Well I guess I have to fight him. Juugo get far away" Juugo ran in a random direction as Sasuke lunged at Naruto, the blonde's Sharingan spun to life as he deflected the blow and struck Sasuke in the cut with a vicious uppercut. Naruto flipped around the Uchiha and decided to try something. He focused and dug deep into himself he found Kyuubi's chakra and brought it forth. Naruto compressed the charka cloak and the only visible effects of the four tails worth of power flowing through him were his red slit eyes which still held the three tomoe of the Sharingan.

"**Wow I'm in control. I can feel Kyuubi allowing me control though, I'll have to talk to him after this" **Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other at deafening speeds, the two traded blows and where scoring equal hit's on each other. Naruto dodged a punch to the face and retaliated with a chakra fist protruding from his back that struck Sasuke in the stomach. He could see the rage draining from his friend and simply dodged his attacks until Sasuke fell to the ground exhausted. Naruto let Kyuubi's chakra go and he too fell to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was relaxing in a large recliner reading a Genjutsu scroll while Naruto was drawing a large amount of seals on one of the walls within the Uchiha household. Sasuke had taken back ownership of the land but to save himself a lot of money the only building with power and water was the main household that Naruto and Sasuke shared. Naruto was currently working on a way to see Manami.

"Done, man I'm good" Sasuke looked up from his scroll in mild interest to look at t large array of seals in the shape of a large doorway, Naruto focused his chakra and all the seals slowed a deep blue before the space within them distorted to show the Living room of Naruto's house in Hidden Sand. Within seconds Manami came jumping through the portal and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Naruto I was so worried after you left for Konoha, and then I hear that you killed Danzo and his entire secret ANBU army. What am I going to do with you" The girl looked up with loving and worried eyes, Naruto eased the woman's troubles with a short loving kiss before responding.

"Just keep loving me and I promise I will always come back to you" Manami just continued to smile lovingly up at Naruto as the two shared the tender moment, of course being the lovable bastard he is Sasuke decided to cut in.

"If you guys wanna fuck there are some free rooms right over their….well I guess I just ruined the mood. Speaking of fucking, Manami is your sister seeing anybody?" Naruto and Manami both responded to the smirking Uchiha with blushed before Manami's anger surpassed her embarrassment. She sent a small blade of Iron Sand at the Uchiha, Sasuke simply jumped out of his chair but was soon on the ground in mock tears after the blade cut his chair in half.

"It was so comfy, and it molded to well to my butt. Damn you all to hell" Naruto chuckled at his friend's turmoil but his attention was brought back to Manami as she remembered something.

"Oh yes Suigetsu and Karin ran off to the Hidden Mist and Juugo decided to be the caretaker for your complex in Suna" Naruto was happy for Suigetsu and Karin and was also glad that Juugo had stayed around. It would be nice to have someone care for his home. His musings were broken by a large explosion sounding from the other side of the portal. Naruto, Sasuke, and Manami all quickly rushed through and were soon in the backyard of Naruto's compound.

"Juugo!" Naruto ran over to the man who seemed rather beat up lying at the end of a ditch that extended from the forest. The orange haired man looked up and to his relief Naruto was here he chuckled dryly as slowly stood with support. Before Naruto could ask what happened four figures appeared from the tree's all were of different sizes and wore different color cloaks.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze, it's nice to finally meet you" The first one spoke with a charming voice of a young man, he was about Naruto's height and wore a red coat. Naruto and Sasuke faced the four while Manami helped Juugo recover.

"We are terribly sorry about the property damage" The next person spoke with a low and sultry feminine voice, the women stood slightly taller than the red cloaked man and wore a blue cloak. Naruto and Sasuke's Sharingan spun to life as they readied to attack.

"Oooooooh your eyes are really pretty, but not as pretty as mine" The third figure spoke with a young girly voice that sounded a lot like Moegi, she was very short in stature and wore a light green cloak. Sasuke made to charge forward but his ankle was caught by a fist coming from the ground. The two looked toward the last figure in the group.

"We will not fight here" The figure spoke with a deep and heavy manly voice. He was the same height as the one who wore the red cloak but much bulkier. This man wore a brown cloak. Naruto was about to flash through Hand signs when the red cloaked figure spoke up.

"Like he said we are not here to fight. We wish to invite you to a small party, you will find us here" The man threw Naruto a small piece of paper and Naruto caught it, Naruto memorized the coordinates before putting the paper in his pocket. "Oh and just to make sure you come" In a puff of smoke a tied up Temari and Manami appeared beside the group. Naruto looked behind him in surprise to see Juugo unconscious and Manami missing.

"She was so focused on the orange haired one he she didn't even notice me. Silly girl" A fifth member appeared this one spoke with a feminine voice but this one was not as seductive as the blue cloaked women but not as cheerful as the green cloaked girl. She stood at the same height as Manami and wore a White and Black cloak. Naruto released a chakra chain toward the group and managed to wrap the chain around the Brown cloaked man's wrist before the rest including the hostages disappeared.

"**Amaterasu" **Naruto muttered as his chakra chain lit up with the black fire, Naruto then pulled hard on the chain bringing the man flying toward them. Sasuke's hand lit up in lightning but instead of piercing the man's Sasuke gave a vicious palm strike to the man's head frying most of his nerves. Suffice to say he would not be moving for a while. Naruto reached down to unmask the man when it melted into mud and Naruto narrowly dodged a spike of Stone shooting up from the ground.

"**Earth Style: Stone Spike Minefield" **Naruto and Sasuke danced around dozens of stone spikes shooting up around them, Naruto sent a clone to take Juugo to safety while the two fought the man. When the barrage ceased Naruto got a look at the man's face. He was bald with a Thick brown beard held in a long braid, on his bald head was the Kanji for 'Earth' in brown ink. In a puff of smoke Naruto was holding his Scythe.

"Sasuke Let me handle him, I have some anger to get out" Naruto surged forward toward the man attempting to cut his head off. The man blocked the strike with his forearm which seemed to be reinforced with Earth Chakra to make it stronger. Naruto continued a series of slashes and kicks toward the man who blocked or dodged them all with visible effort. Naruto jumped back panting slightly and the man chuckled deeply.

"Young one each one of our group has mastered both an Element and a form of Ninja Arts. I have mastered Earth Chakra manipulation and Taijutsu, attacking me up close would not be advised." Naruto silently thanked the man for the information as he readied his scythe for a swing.

"**Wind Style: Atomic Separating Wave" **The thin but incredibly powerful blade of Wind chakra surged forward as the man flashed through hand signs.

"**Earth Style: Mountainous Shield" **Naruto's eyes widened as a miniature mountain came up out of the ground and blocked his attack, the mountain was no bigger than a small house but it looked like a scale model of one and Naruto had no doubt this man could make one much bigger. The blonde sent a series of Wind blades at the mountain but nothing was getting through. Naruto sighed in defeat as he sheathed his scythe and formed to clones. The three Naruto raised their hands as a bell like shrieking filled the air.

"**Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken" **Naruto tossed the massive Rasengan variant toward the man and to the man's utter shock the Wind Jutsu cut and grinded its way through his mountain, he attempted an escape but felt Lightning chakra surge from the ground beneath him and freeze him in place. He looked over at a smirking Uchiha with his hand on the ground. The man looked at the massive Jutsu and knew it was about to end.

"Well I was the weakest anyway" He spoke as the Rasen Shuriken hit him and exploded in a ball of chakra that cut him apart on a molecular level, when the Jutsu died down Naruto shed a few tears for his nice clean backyard that was now a quarter demolished. He formed a clone to go help Juugo while he took off. Sasuke in tow.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes reverted back to cerulean blue but they still contained the raw determination behind them.

"We are going to save Manami and Temari" Naruto said in a clam but truly terrifying voice. Sasuke just nodded and smirked, they were going to knock some heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, who's their decorater?" Naruto said, he and Sasuke had been running for 5 hours straight and where now looking at a large temple liek structure in the middle of the desert.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke said, their where two entrances. Sasuke took the left and Naruto took the right.

Naruto was running down the hallway at high speeds in hope of getting their quickly. He soon arrived in a large rom with a ceiling so high it was hidden by shadow. The rest of the room was illuminated by a massive fire with a single platfrom almost inside the flames.

"I am Takashi Urahara, so nice to meet you. As per my introduction I am the master of Fire and Ninjutsu, before we fight I'll give you the chance to run for your life. Seeing as you have no chance against me" The man had a very cocky tone to his voice, it went perfect with his handsome face and red hair in a flow hair style.

"How about this, **Wind Style: Atomic Seperating Wave" **Naruto slashed with his scythe and a near invisible blade of wind was sent sailign toward Takashi. The man smirked and without hand signs called out a Jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs" **The Jutsu plowed through Naruto's Jutsu and flew toward Naruto at Massive speeds, Takashi continued blasting out multiple flame bombs as Naruto repeatedly dodged. His Sharingan spinning madly as the flames licked at his heals.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Wall" **Naruto used wind chakra on his hands to speed up his seals and finished the sequence just in time. A large vacuum wall that immediatly extinguished the Fire Jutsu formed. Naruto smirked at Takashi who simply waved his hands calling out.

"**Fire Style: Inferno Dragon Jutsu" **Takashi smirked as the flames below him combined with his own chakra formed a massive chinese styled dragon that wrapped around him multiple times. Naruto's eyes widened, the dragon flew toward him their was no room to run due to its massive size. Naruto's Mangyekou spun to life as His Susanoo formed around him, the massive scythe the chakra construct wielded turning black as night with the power of compressed Amaterasu flames.

"**Whirling Flames of the Black Hell" **Naruto roared as the other end of the chakra Scythe formed another blade. Naruto's susanoo began to spin the scythe rapidly as the fire dragon coiled around Takashi further. Naruto's Susanoo released a massive tornado filled with black flames. Takashi still had a confident smirk etched on hsi face but it morphed to shock as he watched his dragon annihalated by the flames and wind. A silent scream was ripped from hsi throat when it collided with him shredding his flesh then burning him to ash.

Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he grinned, immediatly remembering the importance of the current situation he continued running forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's path opened up into what could only be described as a paradise, beautifull waterfalls lined the walls with extravegant arrays of flowers lining each pool of clear water. In the center of the entire room was a large pile of pillows. Ontop of which sat a blue cloaked figure. Sasuke slipped into a combat position as the figure slipped of her cloak to reveal an absolutely radient women with long navy blue hair and stunning eyes. She wore a series of silk strands that restrained her large breasts and covered everything enough, yet she still looked like she was wearing lingerie.

"Oh my dear Uchiha, come sit down with me" Sasuke was about to scoff but found his body moving on its own, a heavenly scent enterered the Uchiha's nose as the women hummed a lovely tune that made the raven haired mans mind go blank as he walked toward her. The entire time a seductive yet beautifull smile playing across her lips. Sasuke's mind caught up but he couldn't find it within him to care what was going on.

"Oh dear let's get these cumbersome garments of you" With a simple flick of her wrist several blades made of water cut apart the cloths Sasuke was wearing without a drop of his own blood being spilt. Leaving him in only his boxers the women licked her lips looking over his form. A lightbulb seemed to go of in her head as she remembered something.

"Oh yes I am Tskuimi Terumi, you may of heard of my cousin Mei? Anyway I am the mistress of Genjutsu and the Water element" She looked at Sasuke as if expecting a reply but giggled to herself once again in her forgetfullness.

"Oh dear me I forgot you in my multi layeres Genjutsu, you see by attavking your chakra hearing, smell and sight all at the same time using different techniques your nothing but my play thing until I become bored. But I wouldn't bet on that being anytime soon" Licking her lips sensually the women pulled the Uchiha down to the pillows and stradled his waist. Tskuimi moaned in delight as she ran her hands over his steel like physique that emenated a burning heat. The entire time keeping eye contact with him, the women began to take of her clothing but found herself in a different world of Red White and Black. She was currently attached to a cruifix.

"I don't like using this technique but it looks like the only way to beat you...Tsukoyomi." Sasuke repressed all the guilt of what he was about to do and began the long 72 hours of torture. The womens pained screams rung out through the illusionary world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I...I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered as the women fell to the ground lifeless, here mind broken to it's very core. Sasuke found that the womens screams and pleas to stop ringing throughout hsi head as the guild momentarilly overwhelmed him. The Uchiha tried to think of another way he could have gotten out of that situation, he couln't move and didn't have enough control of his chakra to to a sealless Jutsu. When he looked into his eyes his Mangyekou actiavted on reflex and somehow activated the technique with him being barely concious.

"I have to save Temari" He resolved to think over this later, he had something he just had to do. The Uchiha took of to the other side of the room where another hallway resided. THis trip down the hallway was much shorter and he soon found himself in a large room that was very...windy. He looked up and saw Temari was bound and gagged just floating in the air. He used chakra to stick to the walls and ran up the side until he was near the top before jumping toward Temari. Only to be slammed back against the wall by some invisible force. The Uchiha grunted in anger and watched as a Green cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Well hello their I'm Naya Neko, I'm the mistress of Kenjutsu and the Wind element. Let's have some fun" The hood of the cloak fell to reveal the face of a young looking girl with light green hair in twin pigtails. Sasuke was never the one to talk during battle so he simply charged forward with his blade drawn. The second before he slashed at the girl twin Tanto slipped into her hands out of nowhere and she slipped around his attack before retaliating with two rapid strikes that would have hit Sasuke if not for a single Rib of his Susanoo forming as hsi Mangyekou spun to life.

"**Amaterasu" **Sasuke muttered as black flames formed around the girl but his eyes widened when without even flinching the girl slahserd the air around her making a vacuum that sucked up the black flames before sending them hurtling toward him. Sasuke deacitavted the flames and dodged the wind attack before launching himself at Naya.

"**Fire Style: Searing Dragon Talon" **Sasuke send a blade of White hot flames roaring from his sword toward Naya who's twin blades became encased in miniature vaccums's of wind. She flew over the attack and slahsed the balde of fire causing it to loose it's form thus causing the Jutsu to stop.

"Is that all you got Little Uchiha, you don't have all day you know" With that Naya pointed to Temari who was recieving small cute from the wind around her, a sadistic gleam entered the girls eyes at Sasuke's enraged response. The Uchiha flew toward Naya at new speeds, The girls eyes widened but it was easy enough for her to dodge by riding the winds currents. The Green ahired girl then made the wind surrounding Sasuke compress trying to crush the Uchiha only for the Susanoo's ribcage to form around the Uchiha s he tried to devise a plan.

'She can stop all my long range attacks and is to fast to get close to, my only chance would be an explosive attack but Temari would be hurt...I got it' Sasuke smirked as his Susanoo formed around him. The Chakra construct raised it's bow as an Arrow of Black Flames and chakra formed. Sasuke stared down the wide eyes of Naya as he sent the arrow hurtling toward her.

" **This is the power I use to protect those precious to me" **The massive arrow struck Naya who couln't dodge in time and the entire room was encased in a purple and black explosion, when it died down ti revealed nothing but a single Ashen coloured lump on the floor. Temari looked upa t Sasuke who ahd used his Curse marks speed enhancement as wellas his Mangyekou to get to her quickly. His Susanoo's ribcage had been brokwn my the explosion leaving him to be a human shield.

"Are...you ok Temari?" Sasuke's curse mark faded and it was clear that he was barely holding onto conciousness, Temari's bindings had been lost at some point in the explosion and the girl cuaght the now unconciosu Uchiha and smiled down at him fondly.

"Thankyou Sasuke" She whispered as she ran her hands through his air and hummed a tune her mother would sing to her when she was young. The only thing she could remember of the women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Naruto Namikaze, I hope you like what I'v done with the place" A femanine voice run out around the room as Naruto stepped in, the entire room looked to be a temple with multiple insignia's of the Jashinists littering the walls. Naruto looked to the back of the room to find the white and black cloaked figure. His eyes widened when he saw Manami who was nailed to a wall by her hands and ankles. Her body naked to the world and her eyes closed.

"Manami!" Without thinking he charged forward but when he was halfway arcross the room four large walls of lightning formed around him as well as a barrier of pure chakra. The section of the floor became one large seal and the cloaked figure pulled down her hood. The women looked alot like Hinata but with a more angular face and sharper eyes which happened to be the Byakugan, Naruto had no idea who this women was but she was obviously a Hyuuga.

"I am Harumi Hyuuga, Mistress of the lightning Element and Fuinjutsu, but the seal you now stand on has me stumped so let's play a game. You have the next 10 minutes to break this seal and if you dont little Manami here will meet a very gruesome end." Naruto's eyes widened and he instantly activated his Sharingan to help pick apart the Seal on the floor beneath. Harumi watched in glee as the Namikaze began to draw a counterseal using his won blood as the minutes ticked down.

'THis seal is ancient, I can't even recognize some of these symbols but they seem to be used as substitutes for ones I already know. Whatever is locked away by this seal was important to whoever sealed it away. THeir are stasis seals to keep whatever it is in a state of permanent pause, you could seal a person in here and a hundred years later they would be the exact same and still be alive' Naruto was counting down the minutes in hsi head while Harumi was doing it in real life. THe Namikaze was almost finished when Harumi giggled loudly.

"20...9...8...7...6...5...4" Naruto's eyes widened as he redoubled his efforts drawing closer and closer to finishing. But he was going to slow.

"3...2...1...zero. Well your loss" Naruto just finshed breaking the seal and looked up but to his horror Harumi had a large blade made of pure lightning shoved through Manami's chest makign her Heart implode. Naruto took of at amazing speeds and completely ignored the massive stone tablet rising out of the ground behind him. He ripped out the nials holding the women he loved up and caught her in hsi arms. She was dead before he even reached her.

"You might want to focus on me right now Mr. Hero" Naruto turned to look at Harumi who was now holding a Beautfull Katana with a Blood red blade. Naruto watched as a red energy reminiscent of the Kyuubi's flowed through her. The Women's White eyes turned a blood red as the veins around her eyes bulged dangerously. She flew toward Naruto at high speeds, the second before she collided with him she was stopped by a single massive bone finger made of blazing ornage chakra. Naruto slowly stood up from the ground as his Susanoo took form around him, he stared down Harumi with Blood red eyes as the red energy of the Kyuubi bled into his Susanoo's casusing it to morph. Shoulderguards that resembled fox skulls formed as well as a Fox Skull helmet, the cythe the construct wielded dissapeared large sycle blades fromed out of the back of the Susanoo making a spikey spine. Two large blades formed out of it's forearms and two absolutely massive blades formed from it's shoudlers making large wings.

"**You Will die...Kyuubi-Susanoo" **Naruto's Mangyekou moprhed into a new design. His pupil was now a small swirl with nine long fox tails swirling out toward the edges of his eyes. A large red light enveloped the entire room...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manami looked around the room that was nothing more than the charred remains of what once where. She looked down at Naruto who was unconcious and the only other thing in the room besides a blood red sword stuck in the ground a small ways away.

"Naruto-kun, you did this din't you. I remember that women pinning me to the wall before knocking me out ranting about some sort of great power. But you beat her and that power" THe blonde reamined unconcious but Manami jsut smiled. She picked a scroll out of Naruto's pocket and changed into the cloths he kept in it for her incase hers where ever damaged. She lifted the blonde on a small cloud of sand before walking abck down the hallway.

"Hey Sis" Manami simply turned to her right and saw Temari who's cloths where slightly torn up carrying an unconcious Sasuke on her shoulder. THe redhead smiled at her sister at seeing everyone was okay.

"Are you finally going to tell him how you feel?" Temri blushed slightly but nodded nevertheless. Manami smiled at this and the two sisters continued out of the temple. When they exited Manami lifted her hand and a massive amount of sand from the surrounding deserts swallowed the remains of the temple whole. The girl smiled in satisfaction and continued with her sister following behind with wide eyes.

**T****he villains names where just randomly stitched together from several other Anime so yeah. I hope you liked them as villains even though ****they where cliche as hell.**** Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
